Being a Bothersome
by AGleekyPackersFan
Summary: AU: Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy, of course having a sleepover with his two favorite girls the night before. He discovered that Rachel was never an only child, and fights hard for one Blaine Anderson-Berry while his new nemesis does the same. Will Kurt succeed to win Blaine's heart? Anderberry/Klaine! Rated T for language. Updates every Thursday, no excuses whatsoever.
1. Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

**Author's Note: Hello, fellow GleeKs and Klainers! I'm AGleekyPackersFan, and you might know me from the not-so-famous-yet fan fiction "A Very Glee Drabble". Never heard of me? Darn.**

**Here's the story (literally and figuratively). I got really obsessed with Anderberry, so I had to write this out, and I had to add Klaine, otherwise I would've felt insanely weird without doing so. It took me FOREVER to write the first chapter, then I edited/revised it about a thousand times, then I wanted to combine it with Chapter 2 but it wasn't right, so I stuck with this. **

**I will also be doing "A Very Glee Drabble" at the same time. This is like an extra project that I can do while I'm at school during lunch and my free period (and during Spanish, shh). **

**THIS IS NOT A ONESHOT, it will be a multi-chapter fic, but I have no freaking idea how long it will be. I'm hoping to draw it out as long as possible. I hate just leaving a story sitting there.**

**Try to find the AVPM/AVPS quote I snuck in. Even the three blind mice can see it :) I will try my hardest to sneak in as many AVPM/AVPS quotes in and any other quotes. I just LOVE quotes and references!**

**I'm sorry for my rambling. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This will be the only disclaimer for this story, so listen up. I don't own ANYTHING that is used in this story. I'm borrowing the characters to use from Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan, and Fox Studios. Basically put: I don't own Glee.**

Blaine leaned against the door of his older sister's bedroom. He was going to spy on another one of Rachel's sleepovers with Mercedes and Tina for the third time in the past two or so weeks. Blaine couldn't resist teasing Rachel in front of her friends, especially if it's about her when she was a toddler. It was all sweet revenge for all the things that Rachel did to him when he was younger.

Blaine leaned closer to the door, pressing his ear so he could eavesdrop on whatever his sister and her friends were doing. He could hear the constant giggles of Rachel and her diva friend, but something didn't sound right. Blaine couldn't hear the hysterical giggles of the Asian girl, Tina. Instead, he heard giggles of someone else, perhaps another one of Rachel's friends that she may have not mention before.

He wanted to find out the third friend, so he slowly twisted the knob and pushed open the door just a crack so he could see, but also so his sister or her friends wouldn't notice him. Blaine saw the profile of his sister sitting Indian style and Mercedes next to her, filling her mouth with popcorn. Blaine couldn't make out the third person, most likely because if he opened the door further to identify the third girl, he would get caught, and that could lead to some major drama, that Blaine was not ready for, or was he?

Sighing at his predicament, Blaine decided to just go with it and forget the thought that Rachel would murder him tomorrow. How can he help it? He's always been a curious person. It's part of human nature, there's research about it. And who cares about the consequences of Rachel tattling on him to their dads. He was curious, and who knows what he could find.

Counting down from three, he pushed open the door, revealing himself in front of Rachel, Mercedes, and a girl, no, a _boy_.

Blaine stared at the _boy_ (definitely not a girl) in his sister's room. The boy was slender, but not thin to the point that it was unhealthy. His skin looked smooth as can be and pale, but more like a porcelain doll that seemed to glow under the lights in the room. His brown hair was perfectly coiffed, probably by lots of hair products. The white undershirt that he was wearing seemed to wrap the boy in an impeccable way and his corduroy pajama pants hugged his legs and seemed to fit him, even though it was only pajama pants. His smile seemed to brighten up the room, and even Blaine's mood. For certain, the boy was certainly attractive in Blaine's head. He was perfect, literally

Rachel gaped at her younger brother, fuming. "Blaine! What are you doing?"

Blaine snapped from his trance. "Oh, uh, I just came in to say hi," he managed to stutter. "Hi, Mercedes."

The diva waved, giggling almost hysterically. "Hey there."

Blaine looked towards Rachel's friend. "Rach, who's this? I thought our dads told us that _boys_ aren't allowed over?" He said, arching one of his eyebrows.

"Kurt is an exception," Rachel said defensively. "He is one of my closest friends, and besides, he's gay," Rachel wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "And rumor has it that's he's single." She whispered so only he could hear.

"Gayer than the fourth of July." Kurt added.

Blaine tried to hide his smile. Not only this guy was cute, but also he was _gay and single. _"Cool," Blaine said, his voice suddenly getting high pitched. "Um, I'm going now, so I'll see all of you later." And before anyone else could say another word, Blaine scurried out of Rachel's room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Mercedes began to laugh after a good moment of silence. "Oh my God, Kurt,"

"What?"

Rachel snickered. "My brother has a school boy crush on you!"

Kurt couldn't help but blush just slightly. "What? No, he doesn't have a 'school boy crush' on me!" Kurt denied, the blush painting his cheeks bright red.

Mercedes placed the empty bowl of popcorn next to her and she crossed her arms. "Kurt, he does. Didn't you see him staring at you the second he saw you?" Kurt shook his head. "He was practically checking you out!"

"Oh my God, Mercedes!" Rachel squealed, covering her eyes with the palms of her hands. "That's my_ younger brother_ you're talking about!"

Kurt chuckled. "Rachel, calm down. Let's just change the subject and move on if you're so uncomfortable about us talking about your brother."

"Oh, so someone isn't really interested in _Blaine_?" Mercedes teased.

"No, I mean slightly, definitely, no…" Kurt stuffed his pillow over his face and Mercedes burst out in giggles. "Oh, can we just please watch our Big Bang Theory marathon and end the misery?" He mumbled into the pillow.

"Nope," Mercedes shook her head, and Rachel groaned. "Kurt, I think there is something else going on here…"

"Mercedes," Kurt began as calmly as possible. "If you think I'm going all Gaga over Blaine, it's not true. I've never met him up until three minutes ago, and I've only heard about him from the brief mentions from Rachel who only told stories about them when they were younger, and apparently when they were completely stupid. I have only seen him on the pictures on top of the mantle of the fireplace in this house, and those pictures are up to he was like what, seven? Eight? And I swear to everything that's lovable and holy he looked like a ball of trouble and not so cute and attractive."

"That's true," Rachel interjected. "But I think you two should hang out together. You guys have a lot in common. Who knows? Maybe we can forget this whole sleepover and Mercedes and I could set you up with him."

Kurt sputtered. "What? No. No, no, and a thousand times no."

"Aww, Kurt," Mercedes cooed. "You can't just reject Blaine like that."

"Yes, I can." Kurt crossed his arms.

"Look, Kurt, it's about time you get yourself a man in your life."

"Rachel!"

"And it's about time Blaine got someone in his life too." Mercedes commented.

"Since you're going to Dalton, you might as well befriend him, right?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Mercedes agreed. "Like Rachel said, you two obviously have a lot in common."

Kurt shook his head. Sometimes he doesn't like his friends. "Okay, sure. I'll go to Dalton tomorrow, and I'll 'befriend' him like you said. Now can we watch our Big Bang Theory marathon?"

"Okay, Kurt, you win." Mercedes said.

Kurt sighed in relief, glad that they decided to drop the conversation. Rachel grabbed the remote while her two friends settled themselves in front of the television in her room. While the juniors watched their show, they never noticed Blaine peering through at the door for the second time, except he wasn't looking at the television, but at a certain countertenor watching the show intently. Sadly, Blaine just had to miss their previous conversation.

Blaine stood there for only five minutes, only because he didn't want to be caught and be labeled as a creepy stalker. He crept to his room and shut the door, sliding down onto the floor. He just met Kurt, but already he was crushing on him.

But did Kurt like him, at least as a civilian or something? Something happened after Blaine left, but he didn't know what. He knew he missed some drama that his sister probably whipped up.

He sighed. Sometimes, being Rachel Berry's younger brother can be heavenly and hellish all rolled up into one burrito from Taco Bell. Rachel brought a gay boy to his house, a cute one to be exact, and Blaine knew that in the morning, Rachel would drive him crazy.

Having enough, Blaine got up from the floor and crawled into his bed, trying to ignore the laughs of his annoying sister, Mercedes, and _Kurt._ Even though he couldn't stand Rachel's laugh (and sometimes Mercedes's) Kurt's laugh wasn't blocked from Blaine's mind. He found Kurt's laugh melodious, and extremely contagious (even though he wasn't there to see him laugh). Blaine let out a small chuckle, hearing Kurt laughing from across the wall for the second time in the past four minutes.

It was roughly midnight by the time the sleepover came to a close, much to Blaine's relief. He could distinctly hear the juniors saying goodnight to each other and the very loud _snap _of the bedside lamp in Rachel's room turning off.

"Finally," Blaine murmured to himself. "Now I can get some quality sleep." The last coherent thought that he could manage to make out before slipping off to sleep was the image of when he first saw Kurt, and how good he looked.

**Author's Note: How did I do? If my story gets positive reviews, I will keep on updating. I don't want to blackmail, but I can never update this if I don't get your opinion, and it might turn into a one shot. So review, if you want this story to continue!**

**Sneak peek (if this continues): Lots of actual Anderberry and a small surprise that will make Blaine so happy, he'll fly me to the moon (Frank Sinatra anyone?).**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Play Matchmaker!

**Author's Note: I just got home from ****school. I'm sweaty. I'm tired. I'm hungry. I have homework. And here I am, on the computer, posting the next chapter for you guys.**

**In all seriousness, thank you for reading this, you all made my week :) Thank you for making one fangirl happy :) **

**This is just a reminder for all of you. Us Klainers are extremely antsy waiting for the Glee season 5 premiere. I am. The only thing I know is that Klaine share a beautiful kiss and stuff goes down at Dalton. Because I go to bed early (yeah, I know), I won't be able to catch it until the next day or two. In conclusion, NO SPOILERS WHATSOEVER FOR ANY EPISODES.**

**This is a HUGE filler chapter. Lots of stuff goes on, but I promise it will get interesting later on.**

**GretaCap, this is for you, "dudette" :) Thanks (even I said that a billion times) for beta-ing this beautiful chapter.**

**I'm now shutting up. Gotta go get me a banana. Enjoy!**

Kurt woke up that morning with the sound of Mercedes's loud snores. Looking at Rachel's bedside clock, Kurt forced himself out of his sleeping bag and trudged down the stairs to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He entered the kitchen and opened up the fridge to get him some vanilla yogurt.

Just as he sat down, he heard someone thumping down the stairs, and seconds later, Blaine appeared in front of the kitchen staring at Kurt.

"Good morning," Kurt said.

Blaine shook his head again, getting himself out of another trance. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Kurt nodded. "Yep. And you?"

"Yeah."

Blaine stood there for another couple seconds. Then he felt Rachel push him so she was aside him.

"Morning, everyone!" She said cheerfully.

Mercedes approached behind her and yawned. "Rachel, please. Not so early in the morning."

"Well, I'm sorry," Rachel scoffed. "I'm usually like this every morning."

"It's a pain in the ass," Blaine added. "Trust me."

Kurt giggled, and Blaine ducked his head, embarrassed, feeling the blush roaring on his cheeks.

Rachel slapped Blaine's arm. "Blaine, shut up. At least I don't stare at your friends as if they had grown an extra arm."

Blaine just stuck out his tongue, and left the kitchen, not wanting to deal with his sister and her remarks.

The three juniors sat down and ate their breakfast. Kurt and Mercedes paid extra attention to Rachel, who was dealing with all of the drama with Finn and Quinn getting back together _again_. They already heard the story previously last night, but they had to show their support to the brunette.

Slowly, the topic shifted back to Kurt, who wanted to break the news.

"Guys, the bullying at McKinley has escalated in the past couple weeks, and I can't take it anymore. My dad had already paid the tuition using his honeymoon money. I'm leaving McKinley, and starting fresh at Dalton tomorrow."

"Kurt, we know, you told us last night." Mercedes said, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "It's okay that you're transferring to Dalton. Sure, we will miss you and that we'll be a man short for Sectionals, but if it's for your own safety, then by all means."

"I'm with Mercedes," said Rachel. "I wish that we could've done something to stop it, but we haven't and we'll just have to deal with the consequences."

Kurt nodded his head. "I knew you guys would understand. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Rachel grinned.

"This is why I planned the sleepover. I won't be able to see you guys very often, and I don't think I will have a lot of time to come back here and spend time with you guys."

Mercedes shared a look with Rachel, and they giggled.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, nothing," Mercedes waved it off.

"No, there's something going on. Tell me!" Kurt demanded.

Rachel giggled. "Didn't you notice how Blaine was staring at you last night and ten minutes ago?"

Kurt practically gagged on his yogurt. "No," he choked out. "Why do you mention it?"

"Ugh," Rachel stood up and threw her banana peel that she finished into the trash. "Kurt, you are so oblivious, it's not even funny anymore. Admit it, Blaine's cute."

"Look, can you guys stop pinning on me? Sure, Blaine's kinda cute and stuff, but I _just _met him yesterday, and why are you guys staring at me? Did I say something…?" Kurt trailed off when he saw the girls' smiles grow.

Mercedes slammed her hands on the table, while Kurt began to blush. "I knew it, I totally knew it. Oh, Kurt," Mercedes cooed. "You're blushing. That means you got it bad!"

"Mercedes, shut up!" Kurt hissed, covering the diva's mouth with his hand. "God knows if he was eavesdropping on us!"

"Don't worry, Blaine's upstairs showering." Rachel informed.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

Rachel gasped. "You guys should totally get together and make babies with each other!"

Kurt whipped his head around. "I will NOT 'make babies' with your brother. Hell, I just met him yesterday."

"It's like love at first sight." Mercedes said.

"Sure, I guess that's what you can call it." Kurt mumbled to himself, spooning himself more chunks of yogurt into his mouth.

Rachel sat back down, crossing her arms and laying them on the table. "Okay, well, I'm going to play matchmaker for both you and Blaine. After all, you're going to Dalton tomorrow and you're going to befriend him, right?"

"What?" Kurt exclaimed. "No, no, no. Rachel, please don't do this."

"Relax. I'm only going to work on the inside, not the outside. Mercedes, you're going to help me out."

Kurt felt his face flush even more. Last night while he was asleep, he couldn't get the younger boy out of his head. When he barged into the sleepover last night, Kurt couldn't help but stare at him. Nothing could've described how amazing Blaine looked. Of course he had to go Gaga over the first boy he meets, let alone being Rachel's younger brother. At least his friends were going to help him.

Or completely mess up his life.

The rest of breakfast was spent in small talk, with of course Rachel or Mercedes lightly nudging their shoulders like they were the ones sharing a big inside joke. They casually talked about their Glee club, New Directions, and what they might do for Sectionals, and their conversations never lingered off to Blaine or Dalton. Every few minutes, both of the girls would giggle and whisper something to their ears that Kurt couldn't catch. Sometimes he just wanted to punch his friends in the face. He knew that the two girls were secretly planning something, but he didn't know what.

Before he knew it, he heard a loud blare of a car horn from outside.

"Rachel, I'm leaving," Kurt shouted from the front door. "Finn's here to pick me up!"

"Finn? Where?" Rachel charged from the kitchen, practically shoving Kurt away from her front door.

"Finn's right there, and his only mission is to pick me up, not go and ask you out. Now if you excuse me, I have a lot of packing to do."

"Oh, boo," Mercedes approached the two and gave Kurt a bear hug. "Please don't loose touch with me. Can you call me at least once a day?"

"I'll try," Kurt promised.

After saying long, slightly tearful goodbyes, Kurt was able to leave the house without having his two friends trying to follow up behind him.

Climbing into Finn's car, they drove away off to their house so Kurt could pack up for Dalton. When he looked back to Rachel's house, he swore that he saw Blaine from his bedroom window, waving at him.

xXxXx

Blaine knew Kurt couldn't see him waving goodbye to him from such a distance, unless he had super enhanced vision. After his shower, he got dressed and he saw Kurt getting into a car, presumably someone that was picking him up. As the boy was driving away, Blaine let his hand wave to Kurt, hoping to get some attention, but failed miserably at it.

He sighed. Might as well forget about it.

Just as he was about to head back downstairs for breakfast, his bedroom door slammed open. He took an involuntary step back at her sister's face, which gleamed with mischief.

"Hey there Blaine," she said.

"Hello."

"How could you be so oblivious?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what?"

Rachel then walked across the room and sat on his bed. "You're in love." She dramatically fluttered her eyelashes, trying to be cute.

"What? No," Blaine denied. "I'm not 'in love'. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Blaine, I know you," Rachel said. "You always swear when you're lying."

"Rachel, I have no damn idea what the hell you're talking about. I'm always damn freaking dapper and I never swear when I'm lying, so stop being a little…"

"See?"

Blaine sighed. Of course his sister was right. He was in love, big time, and he should just hold up a neon sign reading, "Hey world! I'm in love with Kurt Hummel even though I just met him only a couple hours ago!"

"Blaine, how long have you known Kurt?" Rachel asked him.

"Since yesterday." Blaine answered honestly.

"Exactly. How can you suddenly have a crush on him if you only known him up until yesterday?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I just do." He then sat down on his bed next to Rachel. "Yesterday, I thought I was alone, the only gay guy in Lima."

"What about your Warbler friends Nick and Jeff?"

"That's different. They're dating each other. I mean the only _single_ gay guy in Lima that's out and proud about it."

"You know, Kurt is a gay, single guy in Lima who's out and proud," Rachel teased, nudging her brother's shoulder.

"I know," Blaine whined. "Why didn't you tell me that he existed?"

"He never came up as a topic."

Blaine leaned backwards and fell on his bed. "Rachel, I don't know what to do. Kurt's going to Dalton-"

"Wait, how did you know?"

"I eavesdropped on you guys."

Rachel whacked his shoulder, not so playfully. "Blaine Devon Anderson-Berry! How much did you hear?"

"Whoa, hey, don't use my full name. And that's all I heard. By the way, who's this 'Finn' guy?"

"That's none of your business. You have to stop eavesdropping on me, please, otherwise, there will be severe consequences."

Blaine moaned. This was the start of yet another World War Rachel. "Look, Rachel, I was just curious on what you were talking about."

"See? That's called eavesdropping. You should learn to stop meddling in other people's business."

"Says the girl who's messing with my love life." Blaine mumbled.

"Well, there's a reason for that," Rachel said. "I mean after all, I should always worry about my baby brother. He's been single way too long, and I'm only trying to help you, so let me give you some advice."

"Okay," Blaine continued. "He's going to attend Dalton starting tomorrow, and I have no idea on what I'm going to do. Help me out here, please?"

Rachel shook her head. "I don't know what to say, to be honest. You should just stick with being a friend, and even a mentor. Kurt has been bullied so much it breaks my heart to pieces. You can be his lantern, guiding him away from the darkness." Blaine gaped at his older sister, shocked beyond he can ever imagine. Who was this girl that he was talking to and what did she do to his sister? "But," Rachel wasn't done just yet. "Whatever you do, don't jump him. Sure, I think that he's got a tough 'I'm better than you' personality and amazing wit, but he can be fragile at times. Of course, don't act like he's a porcelain doll, because that's just plain rude, and you can easily hurt him. Don't fret too much about that though, because he really likes you, I can tell."

"Jeez, Rachel," Blaine said. "That's a lot to remember."

"Just think of it as befriend him, treat him like you would treat everyone else, and don't jump him, especially the last part."

Blaine nodded, drilling Rachel's commands into his head. "Gotcha."

Rachel stood up, looking pleased and satisfied. "Good. Now let's go have some more breakfast, because I'm still hungry."

As the two siblings walked out the room, Rachel peered in one last time. "By the way, I just realized how clean your room looks."

xXxXx

The next morning, for the first time, Blaine didn't have trouble getting up from bed. His alarm clocked blared at exactly 5:30 and Blaine was already awake. Once he turned it off at the first beep, Blaine was already heading to the bathroom to shower. He had a record time for the quickest shower and was already dressed in his blazer and his hair gelled in its usual style by the time Rachel was starting her morning routine.

He was finishing his breakfast of orange juice, wheat toast, and a banana when Rachel casually strolled into the kitchen, wearing another one of her animal sweaters and a pencil skirt.

"Oh my God, Rachel!" Blaine shouted, covering his eyes. "I thought you stopped wearing those horrid sweaters!"

"Blaine, don't judge my amazing fashion!" Rachel said. "Besides, I'm not the one who gels his hair to make it look like a helmet to ride a bicycle."

Blaine was about to release a counterattack when he glanced at his watch, realizing he had to go. "Rach, I'd love to argue with you more but I have to get going."

"Okay," Rachel pecked his cheek. "Have a great day."

"You too. Tell our dads that I will see them next weekend." Blaine grabbed his bag and was about to walk out the door.

"Make sure to tell Kurt I said hi!"

"Will do."

"And don't jump him, whatever you do."

Blaine couldn't stand his sister for another second, so he quickly left the house and hopped into his car. The second he reached his first stoplight he had to have some music to get him going. And who should he listen to when he's about to see Kurt again for the third time? Katy Perry, who else? He had his iPod on shuffle of all of his Katy Perry songs, and sang ridiculously loud to the lyrics of each song all the way to Dalton. Once his car was parked in the student lot, he strolled up to the main doors of the building and pushed them open, feeling way too confident.

For one thing, Blaine wasn't prepared to see Kurt, wearing a Dalton's uniform, talking to the headmaster only seven feet away from him.

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! Gotta love those cliffhangers. See, that wasn't so bad, huh? Wait and see what happens next.**

**If you want a chapter title sneak peek (sometimes my chapter titles give some spoilers) you can check out my profile :)**

**Sneak peek: Some more Klaine interaction at Dalton :)**

**Please review, because reviews are like food (especially hamburgers) to me.**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Dalton, Kurt!

**Author's Note: Ta-da! Welcome back, everyone!**

**If you want to ignore my ramblings just skip ahead to the story unless you want to read about a pathetic fangirl.**

**Let's hang**** in there, Klaine****rs! Only one more week until we see our beautiful boys once again, and hopefully one of them will wear an engagement ring :D Just another reminder: NO SPOILERS.**

**On Tuesday, there was an article in the USA Today about the Fall Preview for upcoming television shows. I flipped it over and almost screamed in front of my mom. It had a preview of Glee right in front of me AND it also had Kurt in his outfit for when Klaine sing "Got to Get You Into My Life" and I started banging my hand (not my head, thankfully) on the table a couple of times. When no one was looking, I cut out the whole section and now it's stowed away in my planner so whenever I ****open it I'll get a full face of what might happen in exactly 7 days so yay :D**

**Okay, I'm now shutting up because my rambling was unnecessary. Someone stuff some Oreos in my mouth.**

**Enjoy!**

"Ah, Mr. Anderson, just the person I need to see."

Kurt saw Blaine's eyes widen at the sight of him, and Kurt internally panicked inside, only for a couple seconds, though.

"Blaine, this is Kurt Hummel," the headmaster said. "He just transferred here. Kurt, this is Blaine Anderson."

"Yeah, we kinda met yesterday." Kurt said.

The headmaster raised one of his gray slightly bushy eyebrows. "Oh really? Well, then you'll both get along just fine. Blaine, today you will get a pass for the next two periods so you can show Kurt around. After all, this is a very large school to navigate through."

"Of course." Blaine said, the grin spreading across his face.

"Excellent. I'll leave you to it."

As the headmaster walked away, Kurt couldn't help but let his eyes wonder around the corridor at the decorations and the interior of the room. He already had unpacked all of his stuff into his dorm, which he didn't have to share with anyone since he transferred in the middle of the year. He didn't have enough time to actually observe the school in the inside, and with the help of Blaine, he could be able to walk through the school without getting lost.

"Wow," Kurt said nearly a minute later. "This place has style."

Blaine chuckled. "Wait until you see all of the other places around here."

Kurt turned to him and smiled. "Oh yeah. We should start."

The two boys began to walk, starting with the left wing of the school. They were able to cover the whole area within a period and were heading towards the dorms upstairs when classes let out for the next period. Kurt couldn't help but admire Blaine. He was so smart, very informative (and patient) when Kurt asked questions, and the best part was that they had a lot of things in common, like Rachel said. It was like Blaine was a mentor to him.

Students began to flow the used-to-be empty hallways, making it harder to get to the right wing of the school. All of the students were in a rush to their next class, and it was like getting through quicksand. The amount of students crowding them made it impossible to get through. Kurt was sure he almost lost Blaine twice in the sea of learners needing to get to their next class.

"My God. There are so many students here." Kurt said as they weaved between the crowds.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder if the whole teenage boy population of Westerville attend this school."

"Definitely." Kurt agreed.

Suddenly, he wrapped his hand around Blaine's, their fingers entwining each other.

"Sorry," Kurt apologized, his cheeks beginning to bloom a bright tomato red.

"No, it's okay," Blaine improvised. "Might as well, otherwise we'll get separated and you can easily get lost here."

Kurt felt his world evolve slowly around him. Blaine didn't know what he was doing to Kurt, and it was driving him insane at the fact that the handholding was very innocent (supposedly in Blaine's eyes). He pleaded that he wasn't embarrassing himself in any way, like if his hands were too sweaty or if he gripped too tightly. He absolutely hated that, just like anyone else who would.

Once they managed to squeeze by the crowd of bustling students, they were in an empty hallway, finally. Kurt realized that his left hand felt lonely, and Blaine's hand was back to his own sides. He wanted to beg Blaine to continue holding his hand (he was such a sap), but he didn't want to make the boy uncomfortable and make him assume that he was a pervert or something, despite how extreme that was compared to the situation.

Their final destination was the Warbler choir room, where the Warblers held after school rehearsals and group meetings. The room was decorated the same as all of the other common rooms throughout the school, except there was empty space in the back of the room to rehearse their numbers.

"So, what do you think?" Blaine asked after a couple of minutes. "Is this a fairly amazing school or what?"

Kurt turned to face Blaine, who was lounging on one of the couches. He had a smile that was ear to ear. "I have no words to describe how amazing this school is. Sure, the whole building is incredible, but the best part that I still can't manage to comprehend in my mind is the zero-tolerance policy."

Blaine chuckled. "I couldn't agree more. I still believe the policy is the best part. I have to warn you about the amount of homework you're going to be lugging back to your dorm."

"Oh, screw homework. I deserve a challenge every now and then."

Blaine had to laugh again at Kurt's amazing humor. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you. So, have you decided if you are going to join the Warblers?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I just got here. But why not?"

"Awesome," Blaine grinned. "I'll make sure you get an audition spot today."

Off in the distance, a bell rang, signaling the change for the next class.

"We should get going," Kurt said. "You can direct me to…" He looked at a sheet of paper, which contained his schedule. "Mr. Ryan's history class."

"Of course. Let's go."

Kurt gestured towards the door. "Lead the way."

They quickly merged into the crowd, and Kurt even held his hand again, hoping to not get lost in the swarm of students. When the two boys succeeded to Kurt's class, they weren't going to see each other until they had Glee club together after school, so they bid their farewells.

The second that they said goodbye the day seemed to go by so fast. His classes were much harder compared to McKinley, but every kid in the class welcomed him like an old friend. Their manners were exceptional. The teachers caught him up with the curricular, and even some of the students volunteered to tutor him if he ever fell behind.

Throughout the day, he didn't get a glimpse of Blaine, most likely because they were in different grades. Kurt was able to meet some of the Warblers and he got info of his audition. Trent was pretty nice, Flint had great "yo momma" jokes, and Thad was insane (in a good way). He sat with the Warblers in his grade during lunch, talking and joking around (Thad stole some cookies from the cafeteria selection for Kurt).

"So Kurt, where did you come from?"

Kurt turned to face Trent. "Oh, I came from McKinley."

"McKinley? Really?" Trent's eyes widened.

"Yeah. Why is that so amazing?"

"No, it's just that McKinley's Glee club is our competition for Sectionals."

That memory of when Mr. Schuester announcing their competition a couple weeks before he transferred to Dalton zoomed past his mind. How could he not remember that he was going to face Dalton? Sure, Puck sent him out to spy, but what they didn't know was that he didn't go to Dalton (spying was wrong, and he couldn't pull their prestigious uniforms) but instead he went to the mall. Now that he was attending Dalton, sooner joining the Warblers, he was going to face his old Glee club at Sectionals.

"Wow, I guess I completely forgot." Kurt said a minute later.

"Are you still going to audition for the Warblers?"

Without thinking, Kurt nodded his head. "Sure, why not? What else should I do? It'll be fun when Sectionals comes 'round."

After lunch, Kurt focused on the rest of his classes, finding that people were the same as they were compared to the students in his morning classes. He couldn't be any luckier. No more worries of slushies, or any ignorant Neanderthal jocks shoving him into lockers, it was like paradise.

Kurt's life flashed forward, and he was standing behind the doors of the Warbler rehearsal room. He was being overdramatic, but felt like he was going to into a courtroom, then to a tree to be hanged for a crime he never committed. Kurt shook his head at his own thoughts. Why should he be even worried? He was going to nail the audition, and get into the Warblers, as simple as that. No worries, right?

Gathering courage, he pushed open the doors, and more than fifteen pairs of eyes pierced through his body, and only one of them was the most welcoming. Guess which one?

Blaine.

"Hello, Kurt," said Wes. Kurt assumed he was part of the council that Trent was talking about during lunch. Wasn't he the one who was obsessed with a gavel or something? "Welcome to your audition. Are you ready?"

Kurt took a couple steps forward. He was holding an iPod and a set of speakers. He placed them on one of the small table, tapping the screen a couple of times.

"Yes, I'm ready," he turned to Nick, who was closest to the iPod. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not." Nick leaned over and pressed, "play", the recording of the music filling the room. Some of the Warblers eyed him curiously at his song choice, but Kurt just shrugged it off.

As there were a few bars of an instrumental beginning, Kurt had to admire his own very calm demeanor. Yesterday he rehearsed his song, and he felt so confident of his choice. Now, just seconds before actually singing it, he wondered if it was too much, or if the Warblers would judge him for singing such a song. Why was he making such a big deal out of it? He had no idea why. Maybe he wanted to really impress the Warblers with his range, or the risk that he was taking.

Or maybe he really wanted to impress Blaine.

_There's no turning back now. Just go with it, you'll do amazing._

Once the instrumental break finished, turning back be damned, Kurt took a deep breath, and began to sing.

**Author's Note: Hmm… What is Kurt's audition song? I don't know myself (just joking once again, I totally know what it is). I hope this chapter satisfied all of you.**

**Sneak peek: You'll find out Kurt's audition song (it's pretty obvious), if he got into the Warblers, and much more. I've also decided to add in some lovely couple that you should know of. You will see them pretty often in the rest of this story with their amazing humor and wit. So you're welcome!**

**IMPORTANT: I WILL BE UPDATING EVERY THURSDAY. I think you all know that by now, right?**

**Please review? With sprinkles, rainbows, and (hopefully) a Klaine wedding on top?**


	4. Chapter 4: I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note: Here it is, ladies and gentlemen (question: is there any male dudes out there reading this? Just curious): the very waited chapter that has arrived from the heavens. **

**If you want to read the story, skip down past the Author's Note, BUT PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**Originally, I had Kurt sing "Defying Gravity", but a review from _the-power-of-love _made me change my mind and hence, this beautiful chapter. So thank you, _the-power-of-love _for making me reconsider!**

**And once again, I AM FLIPPING OUT FOR THE DAMN PREMIERE THAT MY PARENTS WON'T LET ME SEE. I HAVE BEEN TWITCHY ALL DAY AND NOW I GET TO MISS IT AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO WATCH IT UNTIL FRIDAY OR SATURDAY. PLEASE NO SPOILERS AND THANK YOU.**

**Also, I have an awesome bestie! My birthday was not too long ago (nice try, I'm not saying when) and she gave me my gift on Tuesday. IT WAS A BEAUTIFUL PACK OF _REDVINES. _Do you how hard it is these days to find them? I tried them and they are DELICIOUS. I only ate two so far only because I'm saving the rest to watch the ****premiere with.**

**I'm shutting up now. ****I hope you all enjoy!**

_Yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

Kurt was off to a great start. He noticed that everybody's eyebrows shot up in surprise. That boosted his confidence even more. Maybe he was going to nail his audition.

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Kurt took another deep breath to sing the next lyrics

_Oh please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

Most of the faces in the room looked please, and not one eye was dry. Kurt was sure that Wes, the Asian, was sobbing fountains.

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Kurt looked at Blaine, who was staring right at Kurt, tears brimming his eyes. He smiled at the sophomore, as he sang the next verse.

_And when I touch you I feel happy_

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide_

Kurt knew he hit a soft spot at the previous note, and he let his emotions flow with the lyrics. This was his time.

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

The last chorus approached, and Kurt gave it all he got.

_Yeah you got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I feel that something_

_I wanna hold you hand_

He remembered when his father squeezed his hand; finally, after a week long of pure torture, Kurt knew that this song was his song of strength and hope. What a perfect song selection.

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

The music from his iPod stopped playing, a heavy silence filling the room. It seemed everyone was still trying to cope from his mind-blowing audition. Kurt did have to admit, he petrified them with his talent, literally. No one was blinking, fearing that the tears would pour freely, or even breathe. Only Kurt's slightly panting breathing was breaking the silence.

"Thank you for considering me to join your group." Kurt said. "I'll make sure to get back to you with a schedule of all of the rehearsals."

As he was packing up his speakers, he heard some whispering from the councilmen, probably trying to decide if he should join.

Just as Kurt was about to leave, Wes banged his wooden gavel, freezing Kurt to place.

"The council has made an unanimous decision. Congratulations, Kurt. You are a member of the Dalton Academy Warblers."

Blaine was the first to clap, and the room followed, erupting like a volcano with loud applauses and cheers. Kurt almost stopped breathing. For the first time, he won, and he won big.

Kurt couldn't wait to tell Rachel and Mercedes. Of course, it would be after his first Warbler rehearsal.

Some of the Warblers pulled him back into the room, and plopped him on one of the couches next to Blaine, who was grinning wider than Kurt if that was even possible.

"God, Kurt," Blaine laughed. "That was ah-mazing! My mind was blown away. What made you choose such a great song? Not that you did excellent, but-"

"It was my dad," Kurt answered as honestly as possible. "A couple of weeks ago he had a heart attack and I sang that song in front of my Glee club. He's okay now, thank God, but that song was kind of like a song of hope that my dad would come out of his coma."

Blaine's eyes widened with sympathy. "Well, I'm glad that he's okay."

"Same," Kurt agreed with a nod of his head.

"Hey, I forgot to ask you this earlier, but can I have your phone number?"

"Of course," Kurt said and he passed Blaine his phone for him to punch in his number.

Next to him, Jeff gently poked him on the shoulder. "Say, Kurt, do you just so happen to be a countertenor?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Seriously?" Blaine gaped at the boy as he handed Kurt's phone back to him.

"Why is that such a big deal?"

"We haven't had a countertenor since 2001," Nick said. "With you on the team, it could give us a huge advantage in Sectionals."

All of the talking ended abruptly when Wes banged his gavel _again,_ calling order to the group of teens.

Let's just say it was the most boring rehearsal Kurt had ever attended to. He fell asleep twice and both times Blaine was the one who woke him up. Even other Warblers in the room looked bored. Jeff fell asleep on Nick's shoulder, which confused Kurt.

"Psst, Blaine,"

"What?" Blaine murmured, his breath sending chills down his spine.

Kurt pointed to Nick and Jeff, who were on top of each other, cuddling. "Are they…?"

Blaine nodded. "If you're thinking that they're dating, they are."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Yeah, since Jeff got the courage to ask Nick out over the summer."

Kurt just stared at the couple in shock. They were exposing a lot of PDA, and no one in the room was judging them. They were being treated like they were a straight couple. Something like that was refreshing to Kurt, and it made him smile.

The meeting dragged on, and finally everyone was dismissed. Everyone was practically running over each other just so they could leave the room. As Kurt managed to escape the overload of impatient Warblers, he lost sight of Blaine. During the meeting, Kurt was planning to ask the sophomore out for coffee, so they could get to know each other even more. He never got the chance since Blaine seemed to vanish into thin air.

Kurt scanned through the corridors, hoping that he might see him, instead a pair of arms linked with his own on each side, and begin to guide him away.

"Hey there, New Kid," said Jeff.

"Amazing performance. You blew the council away." Nick commented.

"We know that everyone has already congratulated you on you audition, but it was spectacular and totally awesome." Jeff said.

Kurt beamed a smile to both of them. "Thank you."

"No, seriously," Jeff's tone was more serious. "You should be extremely proud."

Kurt raised his chin just a bit. "I am. I worked hard, and I'm glad that I made the team. By the way, where are you guys taking me?"

The three boys found themselves out in the student parking lot of Dalton.

"We were hoping that we could talk to you." Nick answered.

Kurt stared at them for a couple of seconds. "Really? Okay, sure."

"Awesome. We'll see you at the nearest Starbucks in ten minutes."

Nick and Jeff walked away, most likely to their respective cars, leaving Kurt alone in the middle of the lot.

Not wanting to delay their little get-together, Kurt hopped into his car and drove to the nearest Starbucks. It wasn't like the Lima Bean, but at least the place had coffee.

Kurt sat down at a four-person booth with Nick and Jeff after paying for his drink. He was very curious for why the two boys dragged him out of Dalton to sit down and have coffee. They only met as if of fifteen minutes ago and judging by the looks, they look like they were going to interrogate him.

"So," Kurt said. "What's up?"

The blond across from him shrug his shoulders. "We just wanted to talk to you, I guess."

Nick nodded his head. "Yeah." He shared a look with his boyfriend, a look that can only describe how devious they could be. "Like, for instance, do you like the Warblers? Y'know, compared to your previous club, the New Directions."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Not much to say, I guess." He paused, taking a sip of his drink. "You guys are probably inseparable with each other, and judging from what I've heard from non-Warblers, you guys also have some serious problems."

Nick chuckled. "We're a band of misfits. Especially Jeff and I, we're the biggest practical jokers in Dalton history."

"Remember the time we sent half of the school's secretary files on every kid in Dalton to a village in Japan, but it was accidentally mailed to Australia?"

"Or the time when we prank called Thad and said he won a year supply of redvines?"

"Or when we filled everyone's showers with whipped cream and plastic cups?"

"And the time we gathered all of Blaine's hair gel and donated it to the University of Michigan to use for a musical parody of Harry Potter?"

Both boys began cracking up at their escapades.

"You did all of _that_ to your friends? And the principal?" Kurt asked, staring incredulously at them. "And you never got caught?"

They nodded, still laughing. "Of course we never caught," Jeff wheezed from laughing so hard. He then coughed into his fist, and made a serious face. "But that's not the point."

"The point is…" Nick smirked at Kurt like he knew the world's dirtiest secret. "Is that you, my friend, are ridiculously in love."

Kurt gaped at the two boys. Of course they discover that, why should he surprised? "I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt mumbled.

Jeff shook his head and clucked his tongue. "Denial: that shows that you do like someone."

"That was what happened with Jeffrey over here." Nick said, gesturing to the blond.

"Seriously, though," Kurt said. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Kurt, we all know what we're talking 'bout," Nick said. "Of course, we're exaggerating, but you have these lovey-dovey eyes specially reserved for someone in the Warblers.

Kurt just looked at the two boys, expecting more from them. "Once again, I have no idea what you're talking about." Shaking his head, he stood up from the booth, grabbing his coffee. "It was a pleasure meeting with you boys. I'll see you later."

With that, he walked out of Starbucks with his head held high.

As he drove back to Dalton, he couldn't help but think how Nick and Jeff had known that Kurt had… feelings for the lead soloist of the Warblers. They discovered it because they were very observant, they recognize the same feelings from each other, and from sheer, dumb luck.

It was like everyone could read his mind; he was an open book waiting to be read by everyone and anyone. Nearly everyone he knew and met knows how much he… _liked _Blaine.

But did he like Blaine? Of course he did. Did he like Blaine more than friends should feel for each other? Definitely. That answered nearly every question he had in his head, and he knew for sure.

There was only one of them that he was concerned about the most: _does Blaine like me back?_

He shook off his inner monologue when his car had magically pulled back into the Dalton student parking lot without him crashing. What was he thinking? Kurt was taking things too far and way too seriously. It's no big deal and why should he fret over something like this? He only met Blaine a couple of days ago and already he has some feelings for the boy. Maybe if he had some time to himself he could sort out his feelings because he obviously liked Blaine, but loved was way too strong of a word and obviously not what he was going for.

He got out from his car and walked back into the school and into his dorm room, which so happened he shared with Trent. Luckily, he was gone, so Kurt had his dorm room all to himself.

Instead of jumping right in to homework, Kurt collapsed on top of his bed, playing some Lady Gaga through his headphones. He picked up the latest issue of Vogue, and flipping through the pages.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Again! **

**Here is the GLEE SEASON 5 PREMIERE CELEBRATORY DEAL: If I get a total of, hmm, I don't know, three to five reviews for THIS STORY, I might update early next MONDAY with the next chapter! If that goal isn't reached by then, I will update still next Thursday, but I have full faith in you guys! It's an extra opportunity to get even more of my "totally awesome" story. And with the sneak peek, I'm sure you all want to review.  
**

**Sneak Peek: It's about time I add a villain to this story. He'll make his debut in the next chapter. Who will it be? Sebastian? Chandler? Adam? An OC? Also, who was knocking at the door? Also, there will be some more Anderberry 'cause duh, that's like a huge part.**

**Song: I Wanna Hold Your Hand (Glee Cast)**

**About time I get going. I'll see you lovely readers later :) Don't forget the deal!**

**Review! And maybe I might share some of my precious redvines with all of you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kurt's New Nemesis

**Author's Note: Yo dudes! Are you happy to see me again? I hope so. You guys are extremely lucky. I got three more reviews for this story and a couple of more followers. SO THANK YOU WITHIN MY HEART AND SOUL. Special shout out to those three reviewers: _Murgy31, the-power-of-love, _and _GretaCap _who was too lazy to sign in herself. So thanks and thanks to those who followed :)**

**Here is the long awaited chapter 5. I'm sure you'll wet yourselves with excitement for what shit goes down in this chapter :) **

**If you don't wanna read about my reaction to you-know-what, skip ahead to the story.**

**OH. MY. WIZARD. GOD. KLAINE! THEY'RE FIANCÉS! __****FIANCÉS! ****DEAR GOD, I AM SO HAPPY! Seriously, on Friday afterwards, my bestie had watched it the day before and told me what happened and I screamed and I almost cried and I SKIPPED to my classes and some of the kids looked at me like I had three heads and four nostrils. SERIOUSLY, I AM SO DAMN HAPPY. I BOUGHT BOTH KLAINE SONGS BECAUSE I HAD TO. And of course I watched it nearly squealing half the time on Friday. The whole time I had the biggest smile on my face and now I'm listening to them (Got to Get You Into My Life and All You Need is Love) so yay! Hopefully, they have a long engagement because they are still too young to get hitched.**

******Enough now. I better tackle my homework now. Stupid school...**

**Enjoy!**

Kurt shot up from his bed, obviously alerted from the very sharp knocking coming from across the door. The rapping was becoming harder and sharper the longer Kurt sat in his current upright position. Not wanting to keep the person waiting, Kurt scrambled off of his bed and rushed to the door and opened it to meet the coldest gray eyes he had ever seen.

The boy was taller than Kurt, but not to the point where he was a giant compared to Kurt. He had his blond hair with obvious dyed chocolate brown highlights. He had his hair combed and styled perfectly, almost like the same exact style as Kurt's from last year. He obviously had some muscle definition under his blazer and broad shoulders. The only thing that concerned Kurt was how evil his gray eyes seemed to gleam under the lights.

"Hi," Kurt said. "Can I help you?"

The boy smirked at him. "Yes, hi. I don't think we've met." The boy thrust his hand out for Kurt to shake. "The name's Mason Rowans."

Kurt grasped his hand. "It's a… pleasure to meet you."

Mason barged into Kurt's room, shoving him aside. Kurt stared at his horrible behavior and manners. He stepped back into his room, noticing Mason standing at the center of his dorm, with his arms crossed, staring at Kurt, like he had murdered a puppy with a wooden spoon.

"Sorry, but is there something wrong?" Kurt said a minute later. "Do I have something on my face?"

Mason shrugged his shoulders. "I don't like you." He replied in an icy tone, his unpleasant smirk from before dropping to a frown.

Kurt stared at him in shock. "Excuse me? We just met literally twenty seconds ago. You don't even know my name for God's sake."

"I don't like you," Mason was slowly walking towards Kurt, still looking him right into his eyes. "I don't like your girlish voice that could make rabbits commit suicide. I don't like your gay face that looks like if someone wanted to they could just go up and bash your head to pieces like china. I don't like how you prance around this school like an even gayer Rudolph without his red nose. I don't like your attitude that wouldn't even threaten a wheelchair bound senior citizen."

Kurt's eyes widened, larger than plates. What. The actual. Hell. Didn't Dalton enforce the no-bullying policy? What was up with this kid?

"Are you some kind of psychopath homophobe?" Kurt asked, furrowing his eyebrows and attempting to keep his cool. "Because if you are, then I'd kindly ask you to step out of my room before I'll unleash the fury of the devil in a cheerleaders uniform that would gladly annihilate you with the flick of a wrist."

Mason shook his head. "You really don't understand how much I don't like you. You better watch out what you do for now on, otherwise you will be transferred back to your old school faster than you can say 'au revoir'. Are we clear?"

Kurt was fuming. He was beyond pissed. He had enough with people who would tear him down to the point where his life had been threatened. This guy was over-the-top with his demeanor and he wasn't any Karofsky or jock. He was just some rich, preppy schoolboy who thought he could say whatever the hell he just because he had the connections to not get himself busted.

Kurt approached Mason so there were nearly face-to-face. "You better take some notes on what I'm about to say, you ape, 'cause there will be a pop quiz," Mason just raised his eyebrows. He didn't even look intimidated. "You are threatening me for no apparent reason and you don't even 'like' me after we only met a minute ago. You, my friend, judge way too quickly. And unless you have met my former soul from some other lifetime, then I can't excuse the fact of how much of a homophobe you are."

Mason chuckled, obviously not worried about Kurt. "Oh, please, I've heard better from my dad… when he's drunker than drunk."

Kurt blinked at the boy. "Look, Michael,"

"Mason," the boy corrected through his gritted teeth.

Kurt smiled mockingly. "_Mason,_ right. Look, Mason, I have done everything in my power to make you leave, but apparently you have the manners of a drooling toddler, so I'm going to ask in a polite, elegant manner to please get the hell out of my dorm."

Mason stared into Kurt's eyes for what seemed of full on rage, hatred, and malice, before barging past Kurt, nearly knocking him to the floor. He slammed the door on his way out with a loud _slam_ that shook the room slightly.

Kurt released his breath that he realized that he was holding in. He slumped to the floor against the frame of his bed, completely overwhelmed of another bully that threatened him for about the fifty-seventh time (it might be more, but he completely lost track since he came to Dalton). Wasn't he supposed to be safe at Dalton?

He climbed back onto his bed, pressing play to whatever Lady Gaga song he was at. Arguing and making comebacks to another jerk was exhausting. Letting the flow of the music into his ears, he let himself take a nap, hoping to forget that little brat Mason.

xXxXx

Back in Lima, Rachel and Mercedes were naturally up to no good. They had previously planned another sleepover the second Kurt had left the day before. Ever since Rachel had her chat with Blaine, she updated Mercedes with her "matchmaker" plan. Now, they had to spring their plot into action.

Once they were settled in Rachel's bedroom after school and Glee club rehearsal, they discussed over of what they were going to do. It took them longer than it should had (Rachel didn't know how to navigate through Google) but by the time they were heading to bed, they were extremely confidant that they will have Kurt and Blaine get together.

It was about they time that the two of them got boyfriends in their lives. Why couldn't it be with each other?

Their plans were ready, and all they had to do was wait until Friday night.

xXxXx

Kurt never had such a terrible morning in his entire life. Whatever Mason had done yesterday must had really tore him down, because he was so tired, physically and emotionally. He didn't want another encounter with the snotty, rich boy otherwise he might have to punch the wall (or more specifically him).

He stubbed his toe when he was brushing his teeth, he slipped in the shower, bruising his knee, and it was five minutes to his first period and he still didn't have a cup of coffee with him. People better watch out: Kurt Hummel was _scary _without his cup of coffee in the morning. Just ask Finn.

Kurt tried getting through the day (without managing to tackle someone), and he nearly gave up at fourth period, but he managed. As he was walking back up to his dorm, he bumped into one of the freshman Warblers, who gave the message to him of an emergency Warbler rehearsal.

Just as he walked in into the usual, he met a face-full of Jeff's face. His eyes were wide with freight and he looked fidgety, wringing his hands together.

"Oh my God," Jeff whispered.

Kurt just sighed. "God, what is _up _with you Warblers?"

Nick approached at Jeff's side, rubbing a sympathetic hand around Jeff. "It's okay, calm down," he soothed.

Kurt lightly pushed himself out of the two boys' way, getting a full view of the rest of the group. Everyone had his head downwards towards the floor and no one was even speaking a word. It was like no one was breathing. Kurt had noted that Blaine wasn't here yet, so maybe that had to do with the weird behaviors of the boys.

As Kurt sat down on one of the couches, Wes banged his gavel, calling the emergency meeting to order.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked the second Wes stopped banging his gavel.

"He will not be participating in this meeting today. Just yet, anyways," Wes said very solemnly before continuing. "We all knew that we couldn't hold him off forever guys, we all tried."

"What are you talking about?" It was Kurt again.

"We are having an audition later on today." David replied.

Kurt's lips lifted off into a smile. "That's great, isn't it?"

Thad shook his head. "It isn't, in this case."

"Well, who's auditioning?"

The councilmen shared looks, talking with their eyes. Should they give out part of the sacred information about the person who was auditioning?

They silently came up with an agreement. What were going to do to stop Kurt anyways? He was going to find out who he was anyways. Wes took in a deep breath. "His name is… Mason Rowans."

Kurt instantly shot up from the couch. "That little son of a bitch?" The Warblers stared at him at shock, while only Nick, Jeff, and Wes merely raised their eyebrows. "He _cannot _audition. I despise the boy within every inch of my body."

"You've met Mason?" Trent spoke up.

Kurt simply nodded his head. "Did I meet him? Oh, yes I did."

"Kurt, we can't just leave Mason out of the Warblers unless he completely messes up his audition." David focused to the rest of the Warblers. "I'm sorry, guys. Unless we exclude Mason from us, we will get in serious trouble. There's nothing we can do."

They all nodded their heads. There was nothing to prevent this guy from auditioning unless he was a terrible singer and couldn't even shuffle or side step. There was something that Kurt was missing about this Mason character that seemed to put down the Warblers to the point where they couldn't crack Harry Potter jokes or plan random eight part harmony remakes of "Mary had a Little Lamb" or "Happy Birthday". It was… mildly depressing, no matter how annoying the Warblers were. He only knew them for a few days and he knew none of them ever acted like this.

For the rest of the meeting, they all sat in silence as Wes explained about some beat boxing strategies for them to use for some Katy Perry song that Kurt didn't even care about. All he wanted to know was how such a guy could make such an effect on all of them. Seriously, it was like Mason was some serial killer. Well, he _did _act like one with Kurt. What was his backstory? Why did he behave like that? What did he do to the Warblers?

The clock struck four o'clock. The Warblers spun their heads to the door, waiting for Mason to stroll on in with his cocky attitude. Several moments passed in utter silence. No one was moving, there was no rustling or breathing. The tension in the room was so thick, you would have to chop it with a battle-axe to get through it.

The doors to the room slowly began to open, cracking the silence. The doors then swung fully open, revealing the person in front of them.

**Author's Note: Bwahahahahaha! Cliffhanger… AGAIN. What is up with me with cliffhangers leaving with doors? Don't worry though; I'll slow down with the cliffhangers sooner or later.**

**Sneak Peek: Would Mason arrive for his audition? What were Mercedes and Rachel planning back at Lima? What the hell is ****_up _****with this Mason dude anyways? All will be answered in the next chapter, hopefully.**

**Please review, and I'll give you virtual redvines! Yay for redvines!**

**See ya all in three days!**


	6. Chapter 6: Treasure

**Author's Note: I think we can all come up to the same conclusion that Mason Rowans is a no good, bratty little douchebag that everyone hates. No one knows why he's such a bastard but the plot is thickening right now. **

**Okay, I think it's pretty obvious what goes down in this chapter and if you haven't figured it out yet, them its all good. Just go on ahead and read this boss chapter!**

**Also, thanks to all whom have favorited, followed, and reviewed! You all make my life so much better and happier so thanks a lot since it comes from my heart.**

**Enjoy!**

There stood one Mason Rowans in the flesh, smirking like the Cheshire cat.

"I'm here to audition." He announced proudly.

Thad nodded gravely, obviously not interested. "We know, Rowans. Now, are you ready or not?"

Kurt just stared at Mason. The boy seemed so confident about him auditioning for just a glee club. He stood even taller and prouder like a giant looming over an elf. Something about the way he spoke made Kurt fume in anger.

"Of course I'm ready," Mason said. He placed a small boom box on a side table next to Jeff, who glared at him. "Press play," he commanded.

"Whatever you say," Jeff mumbled to himself, but he reluctantly obeyed his task.

Just to add to the drama, the doors once again opened. Blaine strolled into the room, grinning. His smile dropped when he saw Mason spun around, with an evil glint in his eye as music began to fill the air.

_Give me your_

_Give me your_

_Give me your attention, baby._

_I gotta tell you a little something about yourself._

Mason began to sway his hips in such a suggestive manner that was supposed to be a "turn-on" but it looked just weird. It was more of moving his hips side to side to the beat instead of a hip body roll.

_You're wonderful, flawless,_

_Ooh, you're a sexy lady_

_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else._

Blaine just shook his head as he stepped aside from Mason, sitting to a couch next to Nick. The second he sat down, Mason was right in front of him, ready to sing the chorus just for him.

_Oh woah_

_I know that you don't know it but you're fine so fine_

Mason just mouthed the next lyric, _fine, so fine_ just for Blaine only as he thrust his hips only two feet away from.

_Oh woah_

_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine_

_Mine, oh mine!_

At this point, Mason was on his knees, and began to do a rather impressive body roll, starting from his head, down to his pelvis. Kurt stared in utter shock. It was like a private show for Blaine. What was the point for Mason to audition when he could put on a show for Blaine in privacy?

_Treasure!_

_That is what you are_

_Honey, you're my golden star_

_I know you can make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you,_

_Oh,_

_Ohh!_

Mason was back up on his feet as he began to a sleazy Michael Jackson pose with his legs crossed and his arm pointing up, the other pointed downward. Just as he struck his pose, Kurt thought he was going to end early, but no. The song continued from its full version.

_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl_

_You should be smiling_

_A girl like you should never look so blue_

Mason wasn't dancing anymore, thank the Lord, but it was like he was using the song to do something to Blaine. After all, Mason was pleading with the song, like he was singing his feelings to Blaine.

The thought hit Kurt like a ton of bricks.

_You're everything I see in my dreams_

_I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true._

For the second chorus, Mason went back to singing and dancing the same routine, in front of Blaine, like before.

_Oh woah_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine_

_Fine, so fine_

_Oh woah_

_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine oh mine_

_Mine, oh mine_

_Treasure!_

The rest of the song seemed to blend together through Kurt's ears. It was boring. It wasn't that good. Sure, he could hit the notes, but it was weird hearing it from Mason while he openly flirted with Blaine. Inside, Kurt felt like he was falling apart. There was a guy that he absolutely despised, trying to win Blaine's heart right in front of the Warblers and himself. He was sure that Blaine was probably smitten now. Who knew? Afterwards, they might just scurry out and make out in Blaine's dorm.

But Kurt never noticed Blaine's reaction.

In speaking of reactions, Kurt wasn't surprised with the rest of the Warblers' faces. First of all, they were scowling at Mason for the being the devil from Hell that he was. Second of all, they were all extremely pissed. Beyond pissed. Pissed couldn't even describe how they were feeling. Every single one of their faces screamed, "Mason, we hate you!"

Kurt was the angriest of them all.

As Kurt's thoughts came to a close, Mason was (thankfully) wrapping up with his performance. Somehow, he ended up standing on the glass coffee table that was in the center of the room. He took a bow, mostly towards Blaine, and hopped off.

Mason glanced at the council with certainty. "Well?"

Wes, David, and Thad shared a couple of looks. It would be impossible to deny him from the Warblers. They could get in trouble, and besides, he wasn't _that _bad of a dancer. What other choice do they have?

Wes banged his gavel. "Congratulations," he deadpanned. "Welcome to the Warblers. We will take a break and have another rehearsal on Friday. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone filed out of the room, desperately escaping the room (Blaine couldn't wait get out of that room). Kurt was one of them, but none other than the new addition pulled him back inside.

"What do you want, Max?"

"It's Mason," the boy said.

"Mason, Michael, Max, same thing. What do you want?"

Mason crossed his arms. "I just wanted to remind you about my little warning."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "And can you please specify which one?"

"Stop. Undressing. Blaine. With your. Eyes."

"Are you serious?" Kurt chuckled. "You're mad at me because I was undressing Blaine with my _eyes_? Says the boy who practically gave Blaine a seduction show. I'm shocked that he isn't crawling up and down your body, worshipping it like God."

Mason threw his head back in an evil, yet pitchy laugh that almost made Kurt's eardrums bleed. "Oh, Kurt. This is too funny. You are so naïve, more naïve than Dora the Explorer when she can't see the stupid fox sneaking up in front of her."

"Mason, I don't even know what you're talking. Can you please enlighten me?"

"It's simple logic, Kurt. I've seen you in the hallways in the very short amount of time practically ripping Blaine's clothes apart with your eyes."

"You've seen me in the hallways?" Kurt asked.

Mason nodded his head. "Of course. You practically hold a bulletin board that reads: 'Blaine, I love you' in bold, red letters that might as well be blood. It's pathetic."

Kurt blinked at Mason at disbelief. It hit him. It was too evident and Kurt couldn't believe he missed it. Why didn't he see it before? The protectiveness, the threats, the flirting, it all pieced together. How could he not see it?

"You… like Blaine."

Mason's eyes immediately blew up in front of him. His tall, confident swagger slouched immediately and his smirk fell to a frown.

"Yes, I do," he admitted as he was trying to regain what little ego he had left. "In fact, I'll have you know he is mine. You can't have him."

With that, he strutted out the door, leaving Kurt behind. It reminded him of when Rachel walked out of Glee club whenever she didn't get what she wanted. But Kurt's mind couldn't wrap his head around what just happened within the past minute. He was in some deep quicksand. That was why Mason was always acting like a little brat wherever he was.

He had to find Blaine. He wanted to ask more about Mason Rowans. Blaine probably knew everything about him. Or maybe he could ask one of the councilmen about Michael… _Mason_. One of them probably could tell a good backstory to this whole mess of mud.

Kurt could ask nearly anyone about Mason and he was sure that they would give him whatever the devil was going on with them.

After all, Blaine was nothing like Finn or Sam. The shear thought of those two being former crushes just made Kurt shiver. What in the world was he thinking? He had crushes on his now-stepbrother and on the new kid in the school? Why, that was absurd.

Just then he heard a little buzz and a rumble in his pants pocket. Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket to see the screen light up with a text from Blaine. Great.

Wait… a text… from Blaine?

xXxXx

Blaine had no idea what the hell he was doing. Why did Rachel have to barge into his business? Clearly, she had no right.

As he made his way out of the "rehearsal", Blaine practically ran over some of his friends in desperation to get away. He had to get away from Mason. What he did was over the line and very unacceptable to Blaine.

What he had from last year still hurts.

Suddenly, he heard his ringtone fill the air. He specifically set _Don't Rain on my Parade _on her request: Rachel.

"What do you need, Rachel?"

He swore he could hear Mercedes's giggling from the other side of the line. "Blaine," she practically shouted in his ear. "It comes to my attention that you need some more phone numbers for your contacts list."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you need Kurt's phone number?" Rachel teased.

"No, because I already have his phone number."

"Great. Then here's what you have to do," Rachel chirped from the phone. "Text him right now. Ask him out."

He choked on his own saliva. "Rachel, why would I do that? Everybody knows that the guys don't tell the person that they like their feelings for them. It's like, part of the man handbook."

"Blaine," Rachel whined. "Just do it. It doesn't involve a huge dinner date. Just ask him out to coffee."

"And why am I doing everything the Royal Highness says?"

"Because, white boy," Mercedes voice suddenly said. "I will find you and tie you to a pole, then I'll hurt you with a _chair_ if you don't do as the sister says. You got it?"

Damn, Blaine thought. Mercedes can be pretty threatening when she needed to. "Yes, yes ma'am," he stuttered over the phone.

Just then, he saw Nick and Jeff laughing at him.

"Look at this guy, using a phone as a phone," Nick said, gesturing to poor Blaine.

"Your phone ain't for callin'," Jeff said.

"Your phone's for footballin'!" They both shouted simultaneously, then bursting to a fit of giggles.

"Guys," Blaine said, placing a hand on the speaker so Rachel wouldn't hear. "What are you doing?"

"Favorite Aimee Mann song on three," Jeff announced. "One, two, three…"

"Redvines!"

"Oh, God," Blaine moaned. "Nick, Jeff, I'm in the middle of a-"

"Favorite color of vines, other than green."

"Redvines!"

"Favorite way to say 'red wines' in a German accent."

"Redvines. OH MY GOD!" The two boys lunged into a ginormous hug and they broke apart when Jeff asked,

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Oh, in a cupboard under some stairs."

They burst out laughing to the point they were clutching their stomachs.

"Blaine," Mercedes sighed. "Can you please explain to me and Rachel whatever the hell that was?"

"You heard everything they said?"

"Yep," she said. "Is that how they normally behave?"

"Usually, it's worse," Blaine replied.

"Anyways," Rachel's voice drawled out. "Blaine, would you please ask Kurt on the coffee non-date?"

"I don't know, Rachel," Blaine said. "What's in it for me?"

"Lots! Your chances of winning Kurt over increase by like, twenty-five percent. Wouldn't Kurt fall into your arms?"

Blaine considered his sister's thoughts. "What the hell. What do I have to lose?" He heard both Mercedes and Rachel squeal in pleasure and delight. "I'll text him right now, actually. I'll see you guys later."

Blaine abruptly hung up on them before they could say goodbye to him. What were they thinking? If he did that, it could mess up any chances he had left with Kurt. Sometimes, he wished that Rachel would disappear.

"So, what were you talking about with your sister?"

Blaine was startled, jumping back to bump into Nick and Jeff who were on his shoulders.

"Um, nothing,"

"Dude," Jeff said in a serious tone. "We heard the whole conversation."

"Are you seriously going to ask Kurt on a date?"

"No," Blaine denied immediately.

"Are you going to ask Kurt out on a non-date that involves coffee?"

Blaine barely nodded his head. "Sure, I guess,"

Nick patted him on the back. "Awesome, dude. You should totally go for it."

"Yeah," Jeff agreed. "Let's show Mason whose boss, huh?"

Blaine instantly froze at the name. Nick immediately noticed the body change and gave Blaine a light pat on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Blaine," Nick said. "You can do whatever you want and he won't ever judge you on your decisions without getting a punch on the face from every other Warbler."

Blaine barely shook his head. "Yeah," he muttered. He opened his phone back up and sent his text to Kurt.

_Hey, Kurt! You want to go out for some coffee? –Blaine_

xXxXx

Kurt stopped breathing and blinked at the screen.

_Hey, Kurt! You want to go out for some coffee? –Blaine_

Immediately he typed a reply.

_Sure! When? –Kurt_

The answer came much faster than Kurt thought it would.

_How about later on this week, like on Friday? At the Lima Bean, right after the last period. Does that sound good? –Blaine_

_All right. That sounds good. Can't wait! –Kurt_

Kurt almost jumped for joy. How amazing was this? Now he could look forward to Friday. He skipped out of the room, practically glowing, and causing some of the students passing by to give him strange looks, but honestly, he didn't care.

He got back to his dorm room and began to tackle his homework. And maybe afterwards, he could call Mercedes and Rachel and tell them the wonderful news.

xXxXx

_All right. That sounds good. Can't wait! –Kurt_

Blaine almost dropped his phone. Kurt said yes!

Next to him, Nick and Jeff were exchanging high fives and began to fuss over Blaine on whatever he should wear. He wasn't listening to a word they were saying because he was feeling lighter than air. It was like he was up in the clouds, or up in heaven. It was only going out for coffee; he shouldn't be going crazy just yet.

The three of them began to head to one of the senior commons to get rid of the workload of homework they shared. As they were walking down the hallway, none of them noticed an extremely pissed off Mason around the corner, glaring right through them.

**Author's Note: Ah, yes, AVPM/AVPS. I seriously got distracted from them while I was trying to make sure that I got the quotes correct in there. Yeah.**

**The football thing was from "Football On Your Phone" which is hi-larious. Seriously, go check it out. Go Mannings! If you are a huge football fan, you will be on the floor laughing to the point where you can't breath.**

**"Tina in the Sky with Diamonds" is tonight and once again I can't watch it until tomorrow! Can't wait for some Demi Lovato and if I don't see that ring on Kurt's finger I swear I will go Umbridge on the writers of Glee for being stupid idiots.**

**Sneak Peek: I hope to get to Kurt and Blaine's coffee "non-date" :)**

**Song: Treasure (Bruno Mars)**

**Am I moving too fast? Too slow? Too ****_boring_****? I hope not, especially the last one. Please review so I can fix it!**


	7. Chapter 7: Coffee Orders and Puzzles

**Author's Note: Oh God. The Cory Monteith Tribute. It's tonight. I can't watch it. And when I do tomorrow, I will be bawling my eyes out. Please, once again, no spoilers so I can grieve for Cory properly. To symbolize Cory I wore a red plain t-shirt from "Don't Stop Believin'" and I nearly cried randomly twice in my Health class because we were talking about drugs and alcohol and the whole time I was thinking of Cory. **

**Rest in Peace, Cory. We all love you.**

**Okay! I'm going to stop there before it get any more awkward or even more depressing than it already is. Contained in this chapter is some more plot development and drama I guess. Better leave this short so you can get to the story.**

**Enjoy!**

The week was dragging uselessly by. Kurt was never able to catch a single glimpse at Blaine throughout the whole week, but he was very thankful for that. That meant he didn't have to face him and maybe ensue awkwardness between them.

As Wednesday slowly rolled by, Kurt was getting the slight feeling of something that bothered him. He didn't even knew what, but it was a strange sixth sense that was beginning to drive him to the verge of insanity.

By Thursday, he was literally shaking with excitement. He still thought that he was lucky that he still hasn't seen Blaine throughout the week otherwise he might burst. However, he did remind himself at least twenty times a day that they were only going out for coffee, not going to some fancy restaurant that would take months of waiting just to get a reservation. There were no Warbler rehearsals, so Kurt couldn't confide in Nick and Jeff and whenever he approached him in the corridors, they crack up manically and then they excuse themselves because they had to "update reports" on _certain_ people.

That strange sixth sense that he was feeling on yesterday was the feeling of being watched. Wherever Kurt looked, there was no one paying extra special attention to him, but then again, he still felt like someone was watching him. And it was driving him crazy. Was someone stalking him in one of the safest schools in Ohio?

Friday came by way too slowly. Every minute seemed like an extra hour and every hour seemed like an extra day. By the time lunch came, Kurt was twitching just slightly and he was on the edge of his seat in class. There wasn't a time when he wasn't staring at the clock. He thought that he could use the force to somehow move the hands faster through the day. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't and he ended up giving himself a minor headache.

When the last bell rang, Kurt bolted out of his seat in Algebra II and sprinted back to his dorm. He was panicking because what was he supposed to wear? Go in his blazer? Change clothes? Put on a hat? He ended up opting a nowhere near fancy black woolen scarf for the chilly November weather. In a rush to get to the Lima Bean, he bumped into Nick and Jeff who held him off.

"Woah, Kurt," Jeff said. "Where do you think you're going?"

Kurt tried to push them away. "I'm going to meet the President. Can you please let me go?"

Nick shook his head. "That's hilarious, Kurt. You aren't going to visit Obama. It's like us meeting Miley Cyrus, or Peyton Manning. It will never happen."

"You're going to visit a special someone, aren't you?" Jeff asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kurt blinked at the two boys who were still keeping Kurt hostage. Might as well tell them, he thought. After all, he had been looking for them for the past couple of days for any advice they could offer to him.

"Yes, I am," he said defiantly, raising his head higher. "And if you boys don't mind, I'd love your advice."

Nick and Jeff shared a glance before both of them breaking out to wide, genuine smiles.

"Of course," Nick said. "Just so we're on the same topic, it's Blaine we're talking about, right?"

"Yes we are."

"Just act normal," Jeff said. "It's not that much. Blaine lo…" Jeff paused for just a fourth of a second. "Blaine likes you already when you act as yourself."

Before Kurt could question Jeff's hesitation, Nick spoke up. "Just don't do anything stupid. That's all we have to offer."

"Thanks, guys," Kurt said. "Now, if you excuse me, I've got to be somewhere."

Nick and Jeff opened up some room for Kurt to squeeze by. He began to do a steady jog as he navigated himself out of Dalton and into the student parking lot. He climbed into his car and drove towards the Lima Bean, which was halfway between both Westerville and Lima. It was closer to Westerville, despite how it was named "Lima Bean" for nothing.

Driving to the coffee shop, he had to put on some music to sooth the nerves that he strangely had. Okay, strangely might not be the right word to use. He definitely had some nerves. The more he thought about Blaine, the more of he thought of how cute he was when he interrupted the sleepover last weekend. Blaine was so flustered and it was too adorable. Wait, did Kurt blush when he met Blaine? If he did, that would've been very embarrassing.

Before he knew it, he pulled into the parking of the Lima Bean. Kurt wasn't at all surprised when he saw Blaine's car in the lot too. That meant he was late, or later than late.

Kurt pushed open the doors to the shop, the smells of coffee and different assortments of bakeries wafting into his nose. Lucky for him, there were only a couple of customers lingering around. There was a short line of about four people waiting at the cashier, and one of them just so happened to be Blaine. And he was last in line, only five feet away from him.

"Psst, Blaine," Kurt whispered.

Blaine whipped his head around and his face glowed with excitement. "Oh, hi Kurt!" He cleared his throat. "I'm glad you came. For a couple moments I thought you were going to ditch the whole idea."

Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow as he walked over to stand in line next to the sophomore. "Um, no," he said. "Why would I do that? That would be rude."

"Well, still, I'm sincerely glad you're here."

While they waited in line, they began to catch up on their lives since they didn't see each other since, what, Monday? By the time they caught up with homework, the weather, and the daily news, they were in front of the cashier, placing in their orders. When Blaine was paying the barista, Kurt realized how close they were standing next to each other. They were practically shoulder-to-shoulder, and when Blaine reached to get his wallet from his pocket, his hand unexpectedly brushed lightly against Kurt. He felt his own breath hitch slightly, but thankfully, Blaine was focused more on paying for their drinks than his own breathing patterns or his heart rate increasingly slightly.

The two Warblers sat down at a booth mostly concealed further away from the other patrons in the shop. They cradled their Styrofoam cups in their hands while they shifted topics to the Warblers. Kurt knew this was the perfect opportunity to get some answers, mostly about one Mason Rowans.

"So, Blaine," Kurt began. "Are you happy that Mason joined the Warblers?"

Blaine's face turned as white as a sheet. His eyes widened for a short second before he went back to his usual dapper, charming face. Except there was something in his eyes that Kurt couldn't place. "Um, yeah, sure," he replied. He took a sip before continuing. "Mason's a pretty good singer, I guess, and I think he can dance a bit, I'm sure of it."

"Blaine, I'm pretty sure you didn't enjoy his audition," Kurt said. "Is there something wrong with this kid? Something that maybe you can tell me? It could answer a couple things about him, actually."

"Have you met? Have you met Mason?"

Kurt nodded his head. "Oh yes, definitely," Kurt's head swarmed with his two encounters he had with the arrogant boy. "I've talked to him. Well, he talked to me first, but yeah."

Blaine leaned in across the table, like he wanted to tell a secret. "What… what do you think of him?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, I think a lot of things about him," he paused when he thought he heard Blaine mutter something around the lines of, "it better not be how 'gorgeous' he is". Kurt cleared his throat to get Blaine's attention. "Like, I think of him as arrogant, full of himself, cruel, incredibly homophobic-"

"Oh, he's not homophobic," Blaine interrupted.

"But he said some rather unnecessary words to me," Kurt pointed out.

"He always says before he thinks," Blaine explained. "He's gay, too."

Kurt flinched slightly. Mason was gay? Who would've thought of that? That could explain some things, but not much. Maybe he could pull more information out of Blaine?

"Did-"

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine abruptly stood up. His eyes were starting to get a little watery and he was beginning to tremble. "I have to get going. I'll see you back at Dalton." He all but dashed out of the small coffee shop, not even bothering to even through away his half-empty cup.

Kurt just stared at the table, not attempting to move. What did he do wrong? Did he trigger something in Blaine that made him snap? Was it something he said? As the questions ran around his head, he quickly sipped his now stone cold Grande non-fat Mocha to the point where it tasted bland in his mouth. Once he drank ever last drop, he stood up from the booth and made his way towards the exit.

The cold November wind met him when he stepped outside, and Blaine was nowhere in sight. Kurt then assumed that he must've drove back to Dalton. It didn't matter, anyways. It wasn't like he was going to stay and wait for Kurt. That would be just plain stupid and besides, it didn't even make sense.

Kurt climbed into his car and immediately turned on the heater. He wasn't wearing a hat and it was very chilly. As his ears began to swell back down, he let his thoughts get the best of him. He really cared about Blaine, really. Their friends now, right? Wouldn't you give your friend your cell phone number? Of course, they only met a couple of days ago, on Saturday night to be precise. They met when Kurt was over at Rachel's for a sleepover. He had seen pictures of Blaine around the house when he was younger, but he had never formally met Blaine.

When Kurt became closer with Rachel, he learned that her brother was boarding at Dalton, their competition for Sectionals. Well, former competition for him. That meant that Rachel only saw Blaine on some of the weekends. Otherwise, Blaine boarded and lived at the private school. And when Kurt went over to Rachel's, he had seen the pictures of Blaine when he was younger. The pictures were adorable, of course, but Blaine was much older and he had time to grow, mature, and have puberty.

Their encounter at the sleepover last weekend was just plain luck. Rachel had told him when he arrived that Blaine was home for the first time since school began but she told him that he wouldn't bother him, Rachel, and Mercedes. He guessed that Blaine didn't really listen to his older sibling and just so happened to barge in.

Then again, Kurt remembered Mason's audition. What a terrible excuse for an audition to such a prestigious group. And the fact that Mason had confessed to Kurt on the spot that he liked Blaine was just plain abnormal. Who did that these days? And when he stated that Blaine was his, it was like the two were in a war fighting for the territory that they had rightfully claim, the territory being Blaine. Kurt hated Mason with every fiber of his body and he would never allow for him to swoop in and take Blaine away from him.

Kurt's ears finally were back to its normal color of his skin. He turned the ignition and drove out of the Lima Bean back to Dalton for the weekend. As much as he wanted to go back home, he still had to get used to Dalton and its habits. Besides, he had a lot of homework to tackle and he wouldn't get it done if he wasted some of his precious weekend spending time with his family, as much as he wanted to.

Traffic seemed to be thicker than usual, probably because it was Friday. At one point, there must have been a car wreck up ahead and traffic halted completely, the cars only shifting forward about a foot every ten or so minutes.

"Are you kidding me…?" Kurt muttered to himself. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel of his car as he tried to patiently wait for traffic to get a move on. Suddenly, he heard his phone buzz with a text from his satchel.

Obviously, traffic wouldn't be moving for a good long time so Kurt dug into his satchel and pulled out his phone. The screen lit up with the text, which apparently was from Jeff.

_Hey there, buddy! How did it go? –Jeff_

_How did you get my number? –Kurt_

_Duh. From Blaine. He gave it to Nick and I. –Jeff_

_Oh… okay, I guess. –Kurt_

_Anyways, how did it go? Did you kiss him? –Jeff _

_No, I did not kiss him. –Kurt _

_Did you guys make out in front of everyone? –Jeff _

_Good God, no! What the hell is wrong with you? –Kurt_

_Nothing is wrong with me. I was just curious, same for Nick. Anyways, how did it go in general? –Jeff_

_Terrible. –Kurt_

_Terrible? Oh, no, what happened? –Jeff_

_Lots. Can I come over to your dorm? It's a lot to explain. –Kurt_

_Of course! You're always welcome. –Jeff_

_Okay, thanks. I'll see you when the traffic gets going. –Kurt_

As if it was magic, the cars up ahead began to move in front of him. Not wanting to get in trouble, Kurt slipped his phone back in his satchel in the passenger seat and focused back to the road. In no time, the traffic was flowing smoothly again and it didn't take too long after that for Kurt to drive back to Dalton. He desperately needs help and advice, from anyone, really, specifically those who had experience. Somehow Jeff could offer some key words to help him.

Once Kurt parked in the student parking lot, he quickly hopped out of his car and rushed inside the hollowed halls of Dalton. Not wasting a minute, he rushed up the stairs towards the dorms and searched the hall until he found Jeff's dorm, room 203. Kurt knocked on the wooden door, which immediately swung open to reveal Jeff's smiling face.

"Hey, Kurt," Jeff said. "Come on in!"

Kurt stepped inside Jeff's dorm, which by far was the least decorated and cleanest dorm room in all of Dalton. There were no clothes sprawled all over the floor, or spoiling food from days ago sitting in the most random spots of the room.

Jeff flopped onto his bed, and gestured for Kurt to do the same. Once Kurt sat, Jeff gave him a sympathetic smile and placed his hand on Kurt's knee. "So, what was the story? What happened?"

Kurt sighed. "Lots."

"Start from the beginning," Jeff suggested.

"Well, I met up with Blaine at the Lima Bean," Kurt began. "We waited in line for a very short amount of time when we ordered our drinks,"

"What were you guys talking about? When you were ordering?"

Kurt tilted his head, trying to remember. "Casual talk. You know, catching up on school, the news. But when we sat down, I shifted the topic towards Mason and-"

Jeff clucked his tongue. "That was what set him off, right?"

"Yeah. He just got up and ran out."

"Mason and Blaine aren't really on good terms right now."

"What do you mean?"

Jeff just shrugged. "It's not really my story to tell. If I were you, you better ask someone else."

"But don't you know what happened between the two?" Kurt asked, even more confused than before.

"Not much," Jeff said. "I was there to only help Blaine out of the mess and get him back onto his feet. To be honest, I don't know the full story.

"What about Nick?"

"Same thing for him with me. We were there to only comfort Blaine and get him out of the situation. Both him and I don't know the full story. Most of the Warblers and everyone else in this school doesn't know what has happened between Blaine and Mason."

"Oh wait! You wouldn't believe what happened right after Mason's audition."

Jeff immediately perked up. "What?"

"He just came up to me and told me to stop 'undressing Blaine with my eyes' and when I pointed out that he liked Blaine more than friends, he just admitted there on the spot and told me Blaine was his."

Jeff sighed, letting his head fall backwards onto his pillow. "God, why wouldn't Mason leave poor Blaine alone for God's sake?"

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I wish he'd leave me alone too."

The two boys were silent for a few moments as Kurt absorbed Jeff's knowledge. It wasn't much, but it was a start. The whole mess was a huge puzzle that Kurt was determined to solve, for the sake of Blaine and for the sake for himself and his stupid curiosity.

Finally, Kurt stood up from Jeff's bed. "Um, thanks. I guessed you helped out a bit."

Jeff grinned. "Of course. If you need more words of wisdom, or any dangerous and risky pranks to pull, you know who to call."

Kurt nodded his head and made his way towards the door. "Okay, definitely for the first one, definitely not for the second one. I guess I'll see you around."

"Bye."

**Author's Note: Yay! I didn't do a cliffhanger this time! Obviously, Jeff wasn't much help but the plot is starting to thicken so stick around!**

**Sneak Peek: Time for some more Anderberry! And maybe I can sneak in some Burt Hummel since we have seen neither hide nor hair of him at all. Also, Mercedes and Rachel being the devious little devils that they are…**

**Pretty please review? It makes my day and gets my writing juices flowing.**


	8. Chapter 8: Plans in the Making

**Author's Note: Several things:**

**First of all, The Quarterback. Dear Wizard God, I was weeping the whole time. I wasted two tissue boxes by the time Lea came on camera. I was an absolute mess.**

**Second, I watched it on Saturday afternoon before my soccer game. So, to honor Cory, I score TWO goals dedicated to him by pointing up to the sky and we won 2-1 so yay!**

**And three, I want to recommend you go check out ****_GretaCap's _****works because they she's currently progressing to bring Quam/Fabrevans back to the ages. Go check her out!**

**Shutting up now. I better scram and get me a snack before I end up eating the keyboard instead...**

**Enjoy!**

Kurt found himself in his dorm after meeting with Jeff. With nothing to do, he casually opened his phone and went to play Angry Birds. Sure, no one really played that game anymore, but what else should he do? Obviously, Blaine would be giving him the cold shoulder, he didn't know any of the Warblers that well, and he was sure Nick and Jeff were probably raiding the kitchen for any goodies. Kurt certainly didn't want to get involved in that mess.

He only played the game on his phone for barely three minutes before shutting off his phone due to boredom. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand. With the coffee meeting (Kurt refused to believe it was a date whatsoever), traffic, and the chat with Jeff took a toll with his time management. It was almost six, but Kurt really wasn't that hungry, but it was always good to have something in his stomach.

Making his decision of heading to the cafeteria for the Friday dinner special, he hopped off his bed, taking his phone with him and strolled out of his room and to the cafeteria on the first floor. The trip wasn't that long, although it would've been longer if it were a regular school night with the students fighting each other to get to the cafeteria.

When Kurt pushed through the double doors, there were a few mingling students with their dinners: chicken Parmesan. None of them Kurt recognized from his classes or from the Warblers so he opted to quickly stuff his face with the dinner and head back to his dorm. Maybe he could call Mercedes or Rachel. Then again, he should call Rachel, since it was Friday and they would have a traditional Friday night sleepover without him since he was here at Dalton.

Kurt acted like a robot as he found himself sitting at an empty table trying to quickly and efficiently eat the cooled off meal without looking like a caveman. As he wrapped up, a few more students joined the cafeteria, but not much. Kurt dumped his half-eaten food into a big trashcan and placed his tray and utensils to a bin holding dirty dishes and eating utensils.

As Kurt walked back up to his dorm, his cell phone rang. It played his ringtone, Lady Gaga's "Poker Face" as he fished into his pocket for the phone. Caller ID told him it was his father. Kurt answered without hesitation.

"Hey Dad."

Burt Hummel's smile was audible through the speakers. "Hey, kiddo. How's that fancy-schmancy school coming along?"

"Great. I've made a couple of friends and I've even joined the Warblers, the Glee club here."

"That's cool. How are the classes?"

"A lot harder than McKinley's," Kurt chuckled through the receiver. "At least it's manageable. But hey, how are Carole and Finn?"

"Did I ever tell you how amazing Carole is?"

"Only nearly a dozen times, Dad."

"Well, she's beyond amazing. And Finn's a pleasure to have around too, but the kid can be pretty clumsy most of the time."

"That's Finn Hudson for you," Kurt said.

The two of them caught up with each other, although mostly about some baseball team that Burt liked that Kurt really didn't care for. That didn't stop him from listening intently to what his father was talking about. By the time they shared their goodbyes, Kurt was back in his dorm. Still having his phone open, Kurt dialed Rachel's number, hoping that the brunette would answer.

Sadly, after calling her about two times, Rachel didn't bother picking up the phone. She only responded with a text:

_Sorry, Kurt! I can't talk with you right now. I'll try to call you around the weekend! –Rachel_

Well, that was the end of that. Sighing with defeat, Kurt decided to see if Jeff and Nick were available for one of his classic "lady chats". Unless they were making out, then Kurt was sure they wouldn't mind having him join them, right?

xXxXx

Blaine couldn't go back to Dalton. That was where Kurt would eventually end up and Blaine couldn't deal with Kurt for at least a couple of hours. The only place left to go was his home.

The drive there was fairly short, not it's usual long haul. It was only ten minutes for he was pulling up on his driveway. The lights were on in Rachel's room, meaning that she was probably having a sleepover with Mercedes and maybe the girl Asian that Blaine couldn't place her name at the moment.

Blaine turned the key to the front door and pushed it open. Immediately, he felt himself almost flying backwards from Rachel's hug that attacked him. He clumsily pushed the door closed before being dragged by his sister _and _Mercedes up to Rachel's bedroom.

They pushed him to the bed and began to pry and ask questions about what happened during the coffee meeting (Blaine still refused to believe that it was a date no matter how many times Rachel and Mercedes clarify it was).

"Oh my God, SHUT UP." Blaine yelled, immediately silencing the two girls. "Now," he said calmly. "One at a time."

"Did you kiss him?" Rachel asked before Mercedes could open her mouth.

"Nope."

"Did you guys flirt with each other endlessly?" Mercedes asked.

"Um… sort of…" Blaine trailed off.

"Well? What happened? We expected you to be home later than earlier."

Blaine gulped and he stared at a bare space on the floor. "Kurt tried to ask about Mason." He muttered, more directly to the floor.

Rachel gasped, her hand covering her mouth while Mercedes tilted her hand, confused.

"Who the hell is 'Mason'?" Mercedes asked, looking at both Rachel and Blaine.

"Um, Blaine, is it alright if I tell-"

"No. Don't. Not now."

"Can you at least give me an _idea_ who Mason is?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Mason Rowans is a cruel, despicable senior who goes to Dalton."

Mercedes blinked at Rachel. "What's so bad about him?"

"Everything is bad about him," Blaine muttered.

Rachel sighed. "Okay, Mercedes, this is a crisis. I want you to go downstairs and prepare some hot chocolate."

"You want me to bring those twizzler thingies?" Mercedes asked from the doorway.

Blaine's head perked up at the mention of the licorice candy. "They're called _redvines_."

Mercedes raised her hands. "Okay, calm down boy, sheesh." She left to go do Rachel's bidding.

While Mercedes was downstairs, the Anderson-Berry siblings had a quiet chat of what happened at the Lima Bean. They spoke in hushed whispers, only because Blaine didn't want Mercedes to hear the whole story. Mercedes came back up moments after they finished talking, Blaine feeling much better than for when he came back from the "non-date". Rachel then suggested a movie-musical marathon of Funny Girl and Hairspray, Blaine's guilty pleasures.

As they sat down on the couch downstairs with Blaine's mug of hot chocolate cradled in his hands, Mercedes slipped in Hairspray into the DVD. The three finished the movie and was five minutes into Funny Girl when Rachel's ringtone on her phone.

"It's Kurt," she announced after looking at the caller ID while Mercedes pressed pause on the movie. Rachel turned to face Blaine. "Do you want me to answer it?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. It's okay. I'll head back to Dalton and handle everything. I kind of owe Kurt an explanation." Rachel simply nodded, letting the answering machine answer Kurt's call twice, then texted Kurt telling her of her unavailability at the moment.

"Are you going to tell him about Mason?" Rachel asked.

"No, not yet."

"Aren't you going to tell _me _about this Mason kid?" Mercedes asked, gesturing to herself.

"I can tell Mercedes the short, not-so-explicit story," Rachel lightly offered to her younger brother.

Blaine tilted his head, considering. "Um, maybe later, but not now," he whispered half-heartedly. "I forgot to tell you upstairs, but Mason auditioned for the Warblers today and he got in."

Rachel groaned. "God, that is so unfair! Why didn't the council do anything about it?"

"What was so bad about Mason auditioning?" Mercedes asked.

"It's bad, trust me," Rachel said. "It will make more sense if I tell you everything," she turned to face Blaine. "What did he audition with?"

"Treasure by Bruno Mars."

Rachel's face paled. "Oh my dear God," she whispered astounded. "Please don't tell me. Did he, you know, put his emotions into the-"

"Full on show like in a stripper's club without the stripping part," Blaine whimpered, feeling his throat close up and the tears beginning to flow. "Why can't he just leave me the hell alone?"

He then leaned against Rachel and began to cry into her shoulder. Rachel just gently comforted him and rubbed his back, letting him stain her sweater. Mercedes just watched the whole thing, not bothering to help Blaine because, hey, Rachel had it covered and it was an Anderson-Berry bonding that the two were going through. A few minutes later, Blaine was feeling much better. He stopped crying, but he had a headache from whenever you cry too long your head begins to throb. Mercedes couldn't help but feel bad for Blaine. Whoever this Mason kid was doing to poor, sweet, tender, caring Blaine must've been a total son of a bitch with no heart or soul to live on.

Blaine stood up from the couch. "I better get back to Dalton before curfew. Their dinner special tonight is chicken Parmesan. And nothing beats their chicken Parmesan."

"Okay, Blainers. I'll see you later. I hope you feel better" Blaine gave Rachel a small, sad watery smile at the nickname that she had given him when he was only seven.

"Bye, Blaine," Mercedes waved him a goodbye. "Feel better, sweet cheeks."

Blaine gave them a short wave and hastily left his house and hopped into his car and turning on the engines with the flick of his car keys. He didn't want to keep a very confused Kurt waiting. He really hated himself for fleeing on his new friend like that. It was kind of rude, not to mention that he wanted to chat with Kurt in private.

He strangely missed those bright, blue-green-gray mixtures of his eyes. He really, really liked Kurt. He only knew him for a short amount of time, but he really liked him. The faint memory of when Kurt held his hand on his first day at Dalton, like they were meant to hold each other's, fearlessly and forever.

Blaine shook his head and chuckled at his own thoughts as he pulled out of his driveway. He sounded so cheesy and it was like his love life was working like a romantic comedy movie.

Of course, not all romantic comedies had such a lovely backstory like Blaine's. Mason. Mason Rowans. Blaine wished he could rip him apart, or force him to leave the state to never return, or simply wish for him to disappear from thin air. Why did his life had to be so complicated? He was done with Mason for good. He moved on, and Mason was just making things worse. What was he doing anyways?

Blaine had moved on, no longer having a heart for Mason, but a slowly developing heart for Kurt. Sure, after the sleepover, he said he was "in love" with the junior. That was a lie. It was a complete lie. Blaine wasn't thinking at the moment. Nevertheless, at that point in time, he was _still _trying to move on from Mason's bad doings

But he knew he liked Kurt. They were becoming great friends. And maybe when they have become the best of friends, Blaine might have some room in his heart for Kurt as more than friends.

Now he just had to deal with stupid Mason Rowans. What was he going to do about him?

The question swirled around his head as he drove back to Dalton. By the time he arrived it was nearly seven. He didn't have a lot of time to talk Kurt. He might as well give him a little time and then they could talk tomorrow since it was the weekend with no school. For now, he would just head to the cafeteria, eat his chicken Parmesan, and head straight to bed. He was too tired to deal with any leftover shit from anyone right now, especially from Mason. That would be a disaster of hurricanes and tornadoes waiting to happen.

With that, Blaine set off to Dalton's fancier-than-public-schools cafeteria, with a grumbling stomach and a running mind of solving all of his problems.

xXxXx

"Mercedes, it's time we take action."

The black diva sighed as she pressed pause halfway into Funny Girl. "Girl, just leave your brother alone. He's dealing with too much lately. Besides, can you please just tell me what this Mason dweeb has done to Blaine?"

Rachel shifted from the couch to a more comfortable position, then gasping as the realization of what "No! Of course not! I have complete loyalty to Blaine and I'm not going to let you know what happened without having any trust!

"What do you mean by that? Blaine can totally trust me, right?"

"Look, it's too much to tell. Honestly, I don't want to explain the whole story myself. I don't think I'll do it justice and it's too complicated. I only understand half of it and I don't want to tell anyone without having Blaine's one hundred percent trust."

Mercedes groaned in frustration and pressed the heel of her palms on her eyes. "Then why the hell is it so 'complicated'?"

Rachel just stared at the television screen in front of her. "I honestly don't know," she mumbled. "But can we get back on topic?"

"And what was that topic, may I ask?"

"I still think we should get Kurt and Blaine together. You know, the plan we had started a couple of days after Kurt left McKinley." Rachel declared.

"Are you trying to pull my leg?" Mercedes asked. "Look what happened when we did with our stupid 'plan'. Blaine walked out in the middle of their date and poor Kurt is probably so lost and confused right now just because he mentioned 'Mason'… We're being terrible friends."

"Then what do you suggest we do? That was only part one. Should we go on to part two?"

Mercedes shook her head, leaning back further into the couch, grabbing the remote that was on top of her leg. "Since their coffee date was an epic fail, I say we'll let them run the boat for now. We'll continue with our operation _after _sectionals."

Then she pressed play.

**Author's Note: Hmm… Rachel and Mercedes have a "plan"? I wonder what that consists of…?**

**Sneak peek: A HUGE chapter is underway (both length and plot wise). Lots of shit goes on, including more Wes and David, Mason being an even douchebag than ever, and a party that could end up just making things worse.**

**Also, don't forget to check out ****_GretaCap_****'s stuff! You'll be doing her (and me) a great favor.**

**Am I doing a good job? Any comments? Questions? Concerns? Criticisms? Please review and let me know! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Drama Unfolds the Party

**Author's Note: Oh my Wizard God, this is a ****_long_**** chapter. This took me so long to write, seriously. It's roughly 4000 words (without the going to be extremely long Author's Note), making it the longest chapter so far in the story. **

**_Cecile78_****, in your most recent review, you asked some quite good questions that honestly? I can't answer them. You want to know why? Because EVERYTHING will be revealed in due's time since the plot is still developing. Of course, your questions are probably rhetorical, so if they are, I'm sorry for being incredibly stupid, lol.**

**Also, I never really thank all of you for reading, reviewing, etc. SO THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART. You all make my day so much and give me even more will to continue instead of dropping this like a rock. So thanks XD**

**Also, special shout-out to ****_Spobyplla_****, another great friend of mine, who finally decided to join the fanfiction realm. And hopefully, she'll post something later on… but otherwise, I hope she finds this story and laughs at my face :)**

**Okay, shutting up now. Excuse me while I go watch "Love Love Love" while eating my small stash of redvines and squealing nonsense about my now together ship… I mean, my now together ship that are now freakin' ****_fiancés_****.**

**Chapter dedicated to my bestie ****_GretaCap _****who sadly had to beta this badass chapter. YOU ROCK!**

**Enjoy!**

Over the weekend, Kurt never caught a glance of Blaine once. It really didn't matter though since all Kurt was doing was giving his new friend some space. He probably triggered something in Blaine that he really shouldn't.

Since Blaine was unavailable, Kurt hanged out with Wes and David. He never really got the chance to get to know them, so it was a great idea, getting a head start.

Truth was that they were just as insane, immature, and sometimes incredibly stupid as Nick and Jeff. They call themselves best friends to the point that they are a "bromance". They sometimes gang up with Nick and Jeff to raid the cafeteria for any snacks for any of their upcoming parties. Wes _was_ obsessed with his gavel (seriously, the boy and the gavel were attached hip to hip) and David was very obsessive with Hershey bars and very passionate about Marvel, you know, superheroes like Iron Man, Captain America, and the Hulk. Kurt had the pleasure to see his room and he could immediately tell David's obsession. And Wes had an embarrassing collection of gavels from different countries and of different materials and styles. Both had girlfriends in Westerville that they get the chance to see sometimes on the weekends.

While hanging out with the two boys, Kurt was somehow roped into a "super-secret top mission operation" led by Wes and David. Their goal? To steal some of the fresh out-of-the-oven batches of cupcakes, snicker doodles, and sugar cookies for a party that was in a couple of hours for the Warblers.

Their plan sprang into action during lunch. The cafeteria cooks were off duty, most likely on a lunch break. The delicacies were laid out in an organized way on a counter in the middle of the kitchen that were supposed to be used for a teacher's party next Friday.

The three of them weaved past all of the students, hoping that no one would randomly point them out. Kurt had no idea how he got into this mess. What was his job anyways? All he remembered was how Wes and David went on their knees and begged for Kurt to join them since Thad was with his family that weekend, Trent refused to be reported to the FBI for the seventh time, and every other Warbler wanted to have a clean record.

Then Kurt remembered they bribed him with a gift card to Starbucks. Who could refuse a _free _gift card to Starbucks?

The three boys slinked into the kitchen, thankfully unnoticed by any of the student body that wasn't visiting their families over the weekend. The kitchen was surprisingly small, with only a couple stoves in the left corner with a huge storage frozen freezer next to them. Besides the obvious ginormous counter in the middle, there was another counter running along the whole kitchen. Immediately, Wes and David ran for the goodies that were laid on the counter.

"So," Kurt said as the two Warbler councilmen grazed over the treats. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You can keep watch," David said as he still ogled over the goodies.

Kurt sighed as he crossed his arms. "And how do you suppose you guys would manage to steal all of this food without causing a full out riot outside?"

Their heads slowly rose up, shock spread across their faces.

"Um…"

"We…"

"Oh God," Kurt moaned, his hands rubbing his eyes in disbelief. "All you ever planned was to get into the room and you didn't plan how to actually _steal _the food?"

Wes and David stared dumbly and Kurt. "What were we thinking?" Wes said.

"We should've had Nick and Jeff do the job, not us," David mumbled almost to himself.

"I'm swear, I saw them come in here."

The three Warblers froze. That was the sound of Mason's voice, coming from the outside of the kitchen. The sound of footsteps were getting louder as they could hear the incoherent mumbles of some of the cooks approaching the kitchen.

"_Shit!_"They all whispered frantically.

They began to hysterically search the kitchen for a place to hide, and they all opted inside the large counter itself. There were a bunch of cupboards for them to squeeze through and they managed to push themselves to fit inside. There was barely enough room for them and the second the doors slammed shut the door to the kitchen burst open.

There was a short silence.

"Mr. Rowans, there is no one in hear." One of the cooks said accusingly.

"B…But I…" Mason trailed off, obviously confused.

"Mr. Rowans, if you ever report another incident like this again, you'll be sent to see the headmaster. Are we clear?"

More silence. Then they heard the footsteps of the cooks and Mason as they filed out the door.

Kurt, Wes, and David stayed in their current position, squashed between in each other under the counter, breaking a small sweat. After a few more seconds, they tumbled out onto the floor.

"God," Kurt said as he stood up and brushed himself off. "That was so stupid. Why did I even agree to do this in the first place? We almost got caught by Mason, for crying out loud."

Wes just nodded his head while David shrugged his shoulders. "We better get back out there before we get caught again." David concluded.

The three of them left the kitchen, leaving the treats that were laid out untouched.

xXxXx

Kurt found himself in his dorm once again, slightly shaken from the "operation". He couldn't believe that he almost got caught and who knew what the punishments were for committing such a prank. Why did he even agree to it anyways? He was promised a Starbucks gift card, and apparently Wes and David didn't have one at the moment, so Kurt stormed up back to his dorm, just wanting to take a break. Earlier, a letter of full on apologies and a vow of a twenty-dollar gift card to Starbucks were delivered to Kurt from Wes and David. Kurt couldn't be upset too long at the Warbler councilmen. They didn't mean any harm and they were only trying to get closer to Kurt (in a very bad strategy).

A nap was soon decided on. Shopping could be saved for later on. The whole experience was utterly exhausting and he needed the rest. Last night he couldn't stop thinking of Blaine. That meant something to him, and he definitely knew what. Blaine could never fall for the new transfer. So far, their current relationship was Blaine acting as a mentor, and them being strictly friends. At this point, he didn't even know where Blaine was after their meeting at the Lima Bean the day before.

The nap was proven to be useful. Kurt slept on his queen size bed for a good hour, and he never had felt more refreshed. Maybe he should take naps more often.

As he was re-checking his hair self-consciously, his phone buzzed with a text from Wes with the invitation to their Warbler bash, which was still scheduled to today. Apparently, Nick and Jeff were actually able to steal the treats from the kitchen and they had the whole party all set up. Every Warbler had to be there at six sharp, wearing simple clothes, no signature blazer allowed, with no excuses of tardiness whatsoever.

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, Kurt just tidied up his dorm, mostly his side but also Trent's. Too bad he couldn't make it to the party. So far in Facebook, there have been multiple posts from several of the Warblers of how excited they were or how the party was going to be bigger than the ones before.

Kurt cracked a smile when he read a post from Blaine, saying how pumped he was to attend yet another party tonight and couldn't wait to be there. Perfect! That meant Kurt could apologize to Blaine from their coffee "non-date" (he _still_thinks it wasn't a date). He was sure that Blaine wasn't angry with him anymore and Kurt was sure that he had given his new friend enough space to recover, right?

A new post flashed up on Wes's Facebook page, requesting for every Warbler to send in if they were attending the party, so they could get more snacks if they needed to. Already, half the Warblers reported that they would be present, so Kurt sent in his post of him coming along too.

Once his post was sent out, another post flashed on his iPhone screen. Turned out, _Mason _was coming along too. He sighed, knowing that Mason would probably be following and pawing at Blaine all night long. He won't have a chance to talk to him without Mason barging in and being his rude, arrogant self.

By the time Kurt had changed into his simplest outfit (a plain red tee with skinny jeans and converse), it was half an hour to six. All he needed was his phone just in case if he could talk to Blaine and everyone else was distracted. Kurt set off to the Warblers common room, all ready to party.

It seemed everyone else wanted to be early too. Along the way, Kurt bumped into Flint, the Warblers' main beat boxer and he caught a glimpse of Thad heading towards the cafeteria, he assumed for more food. He didn't know how much food they needed. How many Warblers were attending the party anyways? It was only he, Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Thad, Flint, and Mason. The others were most likely visiting their family this weekend. There were only nine people attending, so how much food could they even eat without stuffing themselves fat?

Kurt pushed open the doors to the Warblers common room two minutes after leaving his dorm and he was struck silent with disbelief and awe. All of the chairs and tables were moved aside and a huge boom box was placed on one table, playing Michael Jackson's "Smooth Criminal". A huge flat screen television screen that was at least fifty inches was on one of the walls with beanbags surrounding it for them to sit on. The food was laid out in a rather organized way on a large coffee table in the center of the room. It was the treats that he, Wes, and David tried to steal earlier that day. And another coffee table had all of the drinks, ranging from water to soda to Switch to even orange, apple, and grape juice.

The only people in the room were Blaine and David, who were tidying up the drinks. Blaine was the first to notice Kurt when he turned around and flashed him a bright, happy smile.

"Hi Kurt! What do you think?"

Kurt continued to look around the room in wonder. "Just wow. This is amazing, Blaine. Is every party like this?"

Blaine shook his head and chuckled. "No, there were some parties that even had balloons, girls, and even alcohol," he laughed when Kurt noticeable gulped at the mention of alcohol. "But don't worry, there won't be any tonight."

"Still, this is great." Kurt said.

"Well, here, help yourself," David called out. "More will be coming later, especially that Thad, Nick, and Jeff had left four minutes ago to raid the kitchen _again_."

Kurt gladly rushed over to the drinks and helped himself to some of the watermelon-strawberry Switch. The song from the boom box changed to Brittney Spears's "Toxic" as Kurt picked up a sugar cookie from a platter full of at least twenty, maybe more.

Just then, the door burst open with Thad opening the door wider for Wes, Flint, Nick and Jeff to squeeze through with twelve ounces bottles of some sugary soda in their hands.

"Let's party!" Jeff shouted.

Right after that, the party was in full swing. For a while, they all joked around, Nick and Jeff reenacting scenes from a musical of Harry Potter or Wes telling some random stories of his gavel being found in the most weirdest places (like in the teacher's lounge or in Flint's dorm).

With everyone distracted, Kurt finally managed to pull Blaine aside, who was smiling wider than the planet and his eyes sparkling from whatever holy light was shining onto him.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"What do you mean by 'okay'?" Blaine asked. "Of course I'm okay!"

"No, I mean, from yesterday. When we met up at the Lima Bean. You suddenly ran out in the middle of our…" Kurt hesitated slightly, trying to come up for a good name for their "non" date. "… Meeting, and I want to know if you're okay."

Blaine's face fell just slightly, which definitely worried Kurt. "Yes, I am definitely okay, and actually, I want to apologize because that wasn't necessary. It's just that something started inside me and I just had to get out of there and I'm really-"

"Blaine, stop rambling," Kurt giggled. He _giggled _God's sake. What was he doing? "It's okay," he continued. "It was obviously my fault and you shouldn't be ashamed for something that I accidentally triggered."

"Good," Blaine said. "I'm glad we're both on the same page."

"Are we still friends?" Kurt asked. Blaine never really clarified that and he desperately needed to know.

Blaine nodded his head vigorously, the grin quickly returning from vacation. "Of course we're friends! Why would you even ask that question anyways?" He wrapped his arm around Kurt's and his breath hitched at the sudden contact. "C'mon, let's go and see what movie Wes is trying to choose. Maybe we can convince him to put in 'Moulin Rouge."

"Ah, Moulin Rouge," he sighed happily, dramatically rolling his head to the ceiling. "The best movie-musical of all time."

The perfect moment had shattered right there and then. The doors had opened rather slowly and the room came to a complete halt. Somehow, the music had stopped playing and everyone had turn towards the door. Blaine's arm seemed to tighten around Kurt's and he even noticed a worry glint in the boy's eyes.

This was like, the twentieth time that Mason Rowans, wearing a Dalton sweater and jeans, had dramatically come into a room smirking at everyone.

"Now, why did you guys start the party without me?" Mason mockingly asked, crossing his arms.

"Rowans, that's your own fault for being a lazy bum with no sense of time," David countered, breaking the silence of the unspoken Warblers. "The whole party started at six, and it's been half an hour already so it's your own fault."

Mason shot a glare with his cold, gray eyes that could've melted David at the spot and began to strut towards the flat screen television. He plopped himself onto a bean bag and looked at Wes, who was frozen at the spot. "Well?" He said. He continued to look at Wes expectantly who was holding a DVD disc in his hand. "Aren't you going to put in whatever dumbass movie we're gonna watch?"

Wes crossed his arms. "You know, you could just say 'please', Rowans. It's not that hard."

"Wesley," he cooed. "Can you _please _put in whatever dumbass movie we're gonna watch?"

Kurt was absolutely fuming at this point. Mason was yet being a total jerk and he was ruining the whole party with his bossy attitude. He watched a tensed Wes bend down to the DVD player and insert a disc to _Mission: Impossible 3 _and everyone else coming over to the television screen. They were going to watch the movie anyways, right?

Kurt followed Blaine towards a bigger beanbag meant for two and they both sat on it. Mason noticed them sitting together and began to frown.

"Blaine, aren't you going to sit next to me?" Mason asked as seductively as possible. "There's _plenty _of room."

Blaine stiffened at the suggestive offer. Kurt noticed his shoulder sagging slightly from his confidence being sucked from Mason's vacuum of terror. "Um… I," Blaine began to stutter.

Kurt immediately came to the rescue. "I think Blaine is fine were he currently is." He said, raising his head high with a surge of courage, despite sitting on a sagging worn out blue beanbag.

"Aw, looks like Applejack from "My Little Pony" has grown up and have an eye for our lead Warbler," Mason said.

"Mason, can you please leave them alone?" Jeff said.

"Yeah," Thad spoke up. "You don't have to take out your misery on people who clearly have more happiness than you."

"Well, isn't this cute?" Mason said, yet another Cheshire cat smile crawling onto his face. "It's like a little loser family."

Before someone could prove Mason wrong (by punching the boy in the face) the movie home screen flashed on the television and once Wes pressed play, it was pure torture. Mason made comments about the movie and comments on Blaine, mostly offending and very negative. Throughout the movie, Kurt held Blaine tightly, comforting him, ignoring the fact of why Mason could make the poor boy break down like this. Blaine didn't cry at all, he just sniffled and shuddered if the remarks were directed to him. Whenever that happened (which was every thirty seconds) Kurt just wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine and held him closer. Every once and a while, Mason would say something about Kurt and Kurt would ignore him, because it all sounded the same.

Finally, only thirty minutes into the movie with Mason's non-stop insults and no one trying to tell him to shut up or tar his ugly pothole, Blaine excused himself to go to the bathroom. He practically untangled himself from Kurt's comforting arms and raced out of the dorm. Kurt sighed, knowing that Blaine was really having a hard time ever since Mason arrived and crashed the party, despite being invited. He was doing a terrible job. All he did was hold Blaine (which he did have to admit, was amazing) and he didn't even attempt to shut Mason up. No did, really. Kurt began to blame himself for making poor Blaine have a terrible time.

As the slight depression and anxiety washed over him, Kurt excused himself to get some water, and maybe yet another cupcake. Wes and David were there too, helping themselves to some drink.

"Hey guys," Kurt whispered. "I hate to say it, but I think we should kick Mason out, since he is being such a son of a bitch. Can I do the honors?"

Wes shook his head. "We can't. If we kick him out, we could get ourselves into big trouble."

"So it's like the audition?" Kurt asked. "You can't exclude him because he came along and for this situation, you invited him?"

"If the Warblers throw a party, all of the Warblers are invited," David quietly explained. "If we exclude someone, we're basically breaking the no bullying tolerance policy and then we get suspended or even expelled depending on the situation."

Kurt nodded his head. "And wait, isn't Mason rich? Just curious."

"Very rich," Wes said, still in a hushed tone. "His family has 'connections' and such. His father is like, the big CEO of some random bank and they could some damage if Mason reports it to him."

They were silent for a few moments, glancing towards Mason, who was making a comment on how the fight scenes looked so fake and unrealistic. The thought of him made Kurt want to kick him out, even though there would be serious consequences.

An idea popped into his head, and Kurt smirked. "What if…" Kurt began, his smirk growing by the size. "We do some damage control and pull some large, ridiculous prank on Mason?"

Kurt's face immediately fell from a cliff when he didn't see the glowing faces of his friends. Instead, they looked worried.

"Kurt, that might not be such a good idea," David frowned.

"Why not?" Kurt asked. "He deserves it. We can show him whose boss, right?"

Wes shook his head. "Once again, not a good idea. He pulls bigger, better yet harmful pranks than the ones that Nick and Jeff pull."

"He once hacked into a computer and changed half of the grades of the student body and of course, there was a huge search for the culprit," David said.

They were silent once again. Kurt could do nothing. Nothing at all for the state of Blaine or for getting for what Mason deserved. For now, Blaine needed a shoulder to lean on, and that shoulder was one Kurt Hummel's.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Kurt said. "I have to go find Blaine and make sure he's okay."

Wes and David nodded in understanding, heading back to their respective beanbags to watch the rest of the movie with Mason remarking how terrible the movie was.

Kurt dashed off, into the dark hollowed halls of Dalton. Blaine had been gone for nearly twenty minutes and he could be anywhere in the entire school. Not wanting to waste a single minute, he walked to the nearest restroom, which was down the hall and around the corner.

What made him draw even closer were the murmuring sounds of whimpering coming from the restroom. Hesitantly, Kurt rapped his knuckles on the door twice, hoping to hear a response. The strangely familiar whines went still, and then about ten seconds later the door whipped open and Kurt's breath hitched.

Blaine was a complete mess. First of all, the Dalton t-shirt was shriveled and slightly stained, most likely from his tears. His hair had lost its gelled style to curls springing up like flowers on a field. His whole face was red from crying, and there were tears threatening to spill over.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt muttered sympathetically. He should've gone after the distraught sophomore. The usually confident and charming boy in front of him was gone. He no longer was the mentor; he was the same victimized boy that Kurt was when he first admitted to Blaine about Karofsky's kiss.

Kurt pulled him into a tight huge as Blaine broke down once again the tears finally sliding down his face. They stood there out in between the bathroom and the hallway, Kurt cradling Blaine's head to his chest and Blaine's arms wrapping around his waist. There was no need for words, just silent was plenty fine for the both of them.

Time past and they never really noticed. Blaine was done with his crying and they were just standing there, with nothing between the both of them.

"I don't want to go back there." Blaine murmured, snuggling into Kurt's chest even tighter.

"Neither do I," Kurt replied. "We don't have to go back there."

Blaine nodded his head. "Can we… can we walk back to my dorm? I'm pretty tired and I just want to sleep."

"Of course. Let's go."

The walk was dead quiet. The arrival of standing at the door of his dorm it was dead quiet. When Kurt dropped him off with a nearly bone-crushing hug it was dead quiet. Heading to bed with his clothes still on it was dead quiet. Turning off the lamp on his bedside table it was still dead quiet except the rustles of him getting under the covers.

Blaine's eyes drifted close almost immediately, the last thought that ran through his mind was the thought of Kurt holding him tighter and tighter until he couldn't breathe.

Back in Kurt's dorm he texted Wes telling him of him and Blaine turning in for the night. The response came instantly wishing them both a good night and plenty of apologies and chewing out of Mason later in the week. His usual night facial was skipped due to fatigue and opted to change into a fresh pair of pajamas. He hopped into bed hoping that sleep would eventually overcome him.

When he finally fell into a deep sleep, his last thoughts were of him cradling Blaine closer to him, if even possible.

Strangely enough, both boys were connected that night, as a newfound friendship seemed to form overnight.

**Author's Note: See? I told you it was long compared to the shorter chapters that I usually write! And I bet you all redvines, Darren Criss, and Struck By Lightning that you will get very, ****_very _****excited for the next chapter XD**

**Sneak Peek: Brace yourselves, like I said (wrote? Typed?) a second ago. You'll be hit with some ****_sexy times_**** (calm down, you perverts), and some non-canon yet Klaine bonding! Yay! Basically fluff, fluff, and fluff.**

**Can you do me a small favor? Type in a review for me and I'll reward you virtual ice cream from my freezer!**


	10. Chapter 10: Dreams and Movie-Musicals

**Author's Note: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**And uh oh. Here is the "sexy times" that I promised you… You are most certainly going either extremely pleased or completely uncomfortable because I suck at this area of writing… And don't worry, this is most definitely rated appropriate! It will NEVER go to M, because yeah. I never write that stuff…**

**Consider it as a Halloween candy for you to read (or eat)!**

**SHOUT-OUTS! **

**-****_Maggie Silverston _****who sent me a review that made my day (I got the review on Monday and my day was especially shitty) so THANKS! **

**-****_Spobylla _****(who better write something sooner or later…)**

**-****_the-power-of-love_**** that is obviously beyond pissed about Mason. Don't worry I'm on the same boat as you. Honestly, I want to murder Mason with a chainsaw and leave him laying in an abandoned coal mine for him to rot forever! Mwahaha!**

**-****_Kimka333_**** for such a cool comparison and another awesome review! I read Archie comics (I'm such a nerd) but I've never seen the dude (Jason Blossom) before so I ended up using Google. He does kind of look like Mason, but I kind of pictured Mason as Neville Papperman from iCarly except with dyed highlights of blond and brown and a less babyish face and an even lesser nasally voice. **

**All of you say a huge thank you for poor, innocent GretaCap, who is probably scarred for life now after beta-ing this (bitchy) chapter. I owe her BIG TIME…**

**And if you are slightly uncomfortable about boy/boy awesome kisses, you may skip to the nearest break line if you want to.**

**Okay, I'm gonna shut up now. Let's hop to it! Enjoy! I hope…**

***Hides under a rock***

Blaine couldn't remember how he got into such a position in the first place. His last dream was of Kurt holding him as he whispered comforting words into his ear. It was a very pleasant dream. When he cracked his eyes open, he was face to face with a no longer reassuring Kurt, but a smirking Kurt. The junior, who thankfully, was in a Dalton blazer, was _straddling _his waist, pinning him to the bed on his back.

"Hi," Kurt whispered gently, tangling his fingers in Blaine's curly hair that was no longer plastered with hair gel.

"Um, hi," Blaine swallowed the lump that formed in throat.

Kurt just giggled before gently pressing his lips to Blaine's. Blaine moaned, because Kurt's lips felt _amazing _against his. It was utterly surreal and it got better when Kurt's tongue began to prod his lips. When Blaine barely opened his mouth, he gasped into the kiss. Kurt's tongue was exploring his along the insides of his mouth, teeth, and tongue and he could _taste _him. It was the best thing he had ever tasted. It was a strange combination of caramel, and something else that just made him taste like him. Kurt pulled his tongue away from Blaine's mouth to gently tug on his bottom lip with his teeth.

How could Blaine resist the second moan that came from his mouth?

Almost reluctantly, Kurt pulled away; letting his lips barely drift against Blaine's. Blaine gasped for breath; letting his body catch up to whatever the hell he was experiencing. He hoped Kurt wouldn't stop there. Maybe there would be more?

Kurt didn't stop, thankfully, and more was to come. He began to pepper his jaw and chin with short kisses as he sunk lower to lie on top of Blaine. His hands began to slide underneath Blaine's shirt and roam across his chest. Blaine audibly gasped and clutched Kurt's back as tight as he could.

Kurt continued his journey of sweet kisses down to Blaine's neck, where he lightly nipped, kissed, and licked the skin there. Blaine's hands moved even lower on his back to the point where his fingers were on top of the waistband of Kurt's pants. His senses were beginning to overwhelm him and he unconsciously rolled his hips up.

The reaction was unbelievable. Kurt chuckled against his neck, which sent vibrations throughout his whole body. He started to nip and mouth against Blaine's neck even harder than before. Kurt's fingers trailed to Blaine's nipples and even tweaked them, initiating Blaine to lurch upwards once again. Not only that, his hips began to roll against the boy underneath him. A steady rhythm was in place as they both continuously humped against each other.

The humping. The kissing. The hands. Kurt. Blaine couldn't take it anymore, his heart was pumping up into his throat and his brain was on overdrive and was about to blow. He didn't hold in the moans that escaped his lips and that seemed to make Kurt very satisfied, since he was moaning along too. This was too amazing and he didn't want the whole thing to end.

It got better when Kurt's lips trailed towards his right ear while still keeping the wonderful pelvis rhythm and even pinching Blaine's nipples. He mercilessly began to attack it, tugging and nibbling at it and Blaine swore he saw stars.

Blaine's body almost shattered when Kurt halted his actions to whisper seductively, "You taste _amazing _Blaine."

And that was when Blaine Anderson woke up from one of the best dreams he ever had.

xXxXx

Blaine shot up from his bed, covered in sweat and gasping for breath. _Whoa, _he thought, _that was a totally awesome dream._ He shook his head at his own thought. How could he do this? He just dreamed of his crush and him intensely making out. What was he, some kind of pervert? Then again, he wondered if his brain had finally taken a toll on him. Would he have another dream like that again?

He most certainly wouldn't mind. As long as Kurt doesn't find out somehow. Or anyone else for that matter.

He took a quick glance at the clock at his bedside table, which read eleven something in the morning. No wonder he felt so rested!

Luckily, his roommate wasn't in the room, so Blaine had the time to calm down from one of the most extreme dream he had ever had (besides the time he dreamt he was Harry Potter heading to Hogwarts). He hopped out of bed and walked into the bathroom to refresh himself before changing into jeans and a plain green t-shirt with a bright yellow bow tie.

Blaine skipped breakfast that morning, deciding to head to Kurt's dorm. He really owed the new transfer for helping him last night with the struggles of dealing with Mason.

Just as he rounded the corner to Kurt's dorm, he bumped into Kurt himself. This wouldn't be too good.

"Oh, Blaine!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, Kurt! But hello!"

Kurt recovered himself to smile at Blaine. "Hey. So? Are you feeling better?" He chuckled to himself. "Wow, which was like, the second time I had asked you that in the past twelve hours."

"No, hey, it's not that big of a deal," Blaine reassured him. "And don't worry. I'm fine. Better after sleeping in until eleven."

Kurt gave him a warm smile and giggled, which really reminded Blaine of the dream he had not half an hour ago. "Um, Blaine, I hate to get off topic, but you didn't gel your hair."

Blaine gasped, his hands flying to his hair. "Oh, crap! I totally forgot! You probably think it looks weird, right? Oh God someone kill me now."

"Relax, Blaine," Kurt's hand reached to pull on a strand. "I think it looks quite adora… fine!" Kurt's face began to bloom a tint of red. "I think it looks fine. You should wear it like this more often."

Blaine noticed the slight hesitation in his voice, but Kurt brushed it off with a wave of his hand. "So, where were you going?" Kurt brought him back to the world of the living.

"Oh, yes, I was heading to the cafeteria to get a very late brunch."

Kurt nodded his head, "Cool. Do you mind if I join you?"

Blaine's smile couldn't have grown any wider. "Of course! I don't mind."

The two boys walked side by side, immediately getting into a conversation animatedly as they strolled to the cafeteria. They seemed to mend together as their chatting flowed together like a river. Blaine liked that they seemed to get along so long. Their likes and dislikes are more than most of his friends like Wes and David or Nick and Jeff.

Blaine grabbed a quick brunch (more like a quick lunch) of an egg omelet and scarfed it down his throat while listening to Kurt ramble about some new clothesline that came out recently.

Once Blaine threw his trash away, he faced Kurt and rubbed his hands together. "So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day before going back to classes tomorrow?"

Kurt tilted his head as he thought. "Hmm, there aren't a lot of choices."

"Well here, let's go simple," Blaine suggested. "Something that doesn't require heading out of Dalton."

"How about a movie marathon?" Kurt offered.

"Sure!"

"Oh, and as part of that special movie marathon…" Kurt purposely trailed off, looking upwards from his eyelashes at Blaine. Blaine swore his heart pumped a little faster at his crush's adorable face.

"What?" Blaine asked. "What? What?"

"Calm down," Kurt said with a small smile. "I was just going to say that as part of that special movie marathon we could snack on those licorice thingies-"

"Ugh," Blaine moaned, making Kurt raise a questioning eyebrow. "They are _redvines. _Not twizzlers, not licorice. They are redvines. _Redvines._"

Kurt chuckled. "Well, if you want your precious 'redvines', let's head to my dorm. I already have my laptop all set up."

"Race you there!" Blaine suddenly shouted as he sprinted past Kurt down the hall.

They dashed to the dormitory, with Kurt lagging behind due to Blaine's head start. The two boys were laughing while panting for breath as they raced past some concerned Dalton students and a worried looking old science teacher who gaped at them.

Blaine reached there first and pumped his fist in triumph. He grasped the knob to find that it was locked.

Just then, Kurt rounded the corner at nearly fully speed and collided into Blaine. They fell to the ground with Kurt on top of Blaine.

"Oh my God!" Kurt exclaimed. "Are you okay? I am so, so sorry! Are you hurt?"

Blaine just nodded as he caught his breath from being knocked to the ground. But as he did, he realized that Kurt was on top of him, like in the delicious dream he had earlier that morning.

He began to sweat as Kurt began to ramble off about how sorry he was and repeatedly asking if he was hurt. The sweet feeling of Kurt's light weight body pressed on top of Blaine made his heart pump much harder and faster than before. His face began to flush as Kurt's rambles of apologies slowed down. Now, they were both blushing furiously.

Kurt shot up from Blaine, lightly laughing, and very embarrassed.

"Um, can you help, uh…?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh, yes, of course." He reached down to grab Blaine's hand and hoisted him up from the ground. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

Blaine nodded as he brushed any dirt or dust from his shirt and pants. "Of course. Let's just, um, go inside and get our movie marathon going, yeah."

While Kurt was opening his dorm door, Blaine couldn't help but mentally kick himself in the shin. What a way to act like that in front of Kurt! He made a huge fool out of himself when Kurt was lying on top of him, not bothering to get up while apologizing a million times.

Last time he had ever felt so flustered was last year when…

Blaine followed Kurt inside, not finishing his thought. He never really had seen his dorm before and it was one of the neatest dorms, maybe cleaner than Jeff's. Of course, on his side of the room, there were musical posters of _Les Misérables_, _Wicked_, and even _Funny Girl_. He noticed Kurt was already lying on his stomach, tapping away on his laptop.

Kurt looked up expectantly. "Well? What movie should we watch?"

Smiling, Blaine flopped onto the bed next to Kurt. "I always had a secret pleasure for _Mamma Mia_."

"Oh, you and me both," Kurt chuckled. "Sometimes I randomly jump on my bed dancing to "'Dancing Queen'. How weird is that?"

"Sometimes I dress up as Harry Potter and watch all of the movies in one weekend," Blaine unconsciously blurted out.

Kurt just stared at him in shock before bursting into laughter.

"What?" Blaine asked as Kurt continued to laugh to the point where he was clutching his stomach.

"It's just that I can totally imagine you doing that. That's just _priceless_." Kurt giggled.

"Whatever, can we just watch the movie?"

Kurt pouted his lower lip. "Aw, come on. Is there any other crazy fanatic skits that you secretly do when no one's looking?"

Blaine was so tempted to tell about the time he and Wes argued about which artist was better: Katy Perry or Miley Cyrus that went on for a good month or the many times when he witnessed Jeff and Nick have a "yo mamma" comebacks war that went on for nearly half an hour. Instead, Blaine shook his head.

"Nope, there is no way I'm telling you anything else. My lips are sealed."

"Okay, if you say so," Kurt said as he dragged the mouse to find the movie.

Just then, Blaine remembered a certain promise that the boy next to him made.

"So, Kurt,"

"Mmhmm?"

"Where are the redvines?"

"Under the bed," Kurt said monotonously, not bothering to tear his eyes away from the screen.

Blaine practically dived off the bed to the floor. His hand blindly groped under the beds when his hand finally felt the crinkled wrapper of the infamous licorice.

"Kurt," he exclaimed as he pulled the package out from under the bed. "I _found _my redvines!"

"Good for you, Blaine," Kurt said, smiling at the boy on the floor. "Now come on. The movie is going to start without you."

Sighing dramatically, Blaine hopped back onto the bed and laid next to Kurt as he moved the mouse and clicked on play.

They watched the movie in silence without managing to mutter wisecracks at each other. Blaine happily watched while chewing on his precious redvines, and managing to steal quick glances at Kurt.

He didn't know that when he wasn't looking Kurt was doing the same.

Eventually, they shifted around to where they were leaning against the headboard of the bed with the laptop sitting on Kurt's lap.

When the movie reached the time when Rosie and Tanya are singing "Chiquitita" to Donna, Blaine decided to do a risky move that could end up great… or horrible.

Blaine had no idea why he had even thought of the idea in the first place. He just wanted to be closer to Kurt, to experiment. Maybe he could get a positive reaction from the junior, or a rather negative one. It was most definitely worth a shot.

Taking a rather deep breath, he scooted closer to Kurt.

xXxXx

Kurt smiled as he watched the film cast on the laptop screen wave goodbye when they finished singing "Waterloo". The movie was still amazing and fresh like opening a present during Christmas. He still admired the costumes used for the reprise of "Dancing Queen" and "Waterloo" and he desperately wanted costumes like those.

He wondered if he could somehow suggest to the Warbler Council if they could "Waterloo" for Sectionals.

Placing the laptop off of his lap, he stretched his arms, and flinched when he felt something quite heavy on his right shoulder. And he gasped.

Blaine was dead asleep, his breathing slow and in and out of his nose. The part that made him hesitate was the fact that Blaine was lying on his shoulder, snuggling as close as he could get. Then Kurt realized how close they were, like when they were outside in the hall. Blaine's ankles were on top of Kurt's and his hips, thighs, and his shins were pressed as close as possible to Kurt.

His breaths were picking up the pace and so was his heart. This was completely platonic, right? Friends who fall asleep on one's shoulder and the one didn't even mind if he ever moved again. What would Blaine think when he woke up?

Kurt didn't even go to that thought. Blaine would probably think it was once again, a complete accident, and they would spend a good few minutes bickering back and forth on who's sorry and whose fault.

What was he supposed to do? And why does he ask so many questions inside his head?

He guessed that he should awake the boy. They still had to watch another movie, for it was Kurt's turn.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt whispered. "Hey, Blaine, sweetie, wake up-" Kurt clamped his hand to his mouth. Did he just say _that_? He internally pleaded to himself that Blaine didn't hear any of what he said. After staring worriedly at Blaine for nearly a minute with his hand still covering his mouth, he didn't wake up.

"Blaine," he tried again, still frantic if he would say something incredibly stupid like that again. "Blaine, wake up."

Finally, Blaine groaned and he began to stir. He rubbed his eyes lazily and began to twist his body so his head was (_thankfully, _Kurt thought) off of Kurt's shoulder and lying on top of the pillow. His eyes fluttered open taking in the sight of him.

"Blaine, we finished _Mamma Mia_, if you didn't notice, and it's my turn to choose the next movie."

Blaine blinked up at him. "We finished…"

"Yep," Kurt said. "You fell asleep somewhere in the middle of the movie. How can you fall asleep when you went to bed at like, what, eight last night, and sleep in to eleven and then take a _nap_," Kurt shook his head and clucked his tongue. "Teenage boys, these days…"

"Well, you can't exactly blame me," Blaine retorted. "It's one of those movies that you watch a lot and end up falling asleep to because it's like, I don't know, a comfort movie."

"Falling asleep to such a great movie-musical is injustice," Kurt said. "If you fall asleep in the middle of _The Sound of Music_, so help me God I will blackmail you in the worse way possible."

"And how can you possibly blackmail me?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow. "You have nothing on me, and I'm not afraid of you!"

"Do you remember," Kurt began, looking up at the ceiling. "When you admitted a certain _Harry Potter _fetish that you sometimes do on weekends…?"

Blaine gasped. "Oh, God, don't worry, I'm wide awake, see?"

Kurt just chuckled. "See? I can be scary. Just ask Mercedes."

"I don't think I want to ask," Blaine mumbled.

Kurt ruffled Blaine's curls. "Well, let's get back to our movie-marathon. It seems like I haven't seen _The Sound of Music _in forever."

For the rest of that afternoon, the two boys just continued with watching movies, going to _The Rocky Horror Picture Show _then ending with _Singing in the Rain_. They most certainly enjoyed each other's company and their love for classic movie-musicals. Just by watching these movies, their friendship for one another weaved closer than a sewing machine could ever do. Even their hearts that swelled for each other expanded just a bit more.

This couldn't get any better than this.

**Author's Note: *Peeks from behind the rock* Okay… still anxiously worried about the "sexy times"… *Climbs back under the rock***

**Sneak Peek: I am officially ending the oblivious Klaine fluff filler chapters! For now, of course. I'm now following the Glee plot line from here as the Warblers prep for Sectionals.**

**Are there any huge criticisms on the "sexy times", the fluff, or on anything else? If you review, I can get feedback and fix it!**

**See y'all next Thursday!**


	11. Chapter 11: Somebody to Love

**Author's Note: Hi everyone!**

**Let's begin with shout outs! Shout outs to the awesome followers and those who reviewed: ****_KlainersTeenageDream101_****, ****_Maggie Silverston_****, ****_Kimka333 _****and ****_the-power-of-love_****. Keep on reviewing because you all make my day. Thanks you all so much!**

**Another shout out to my bestie/beta GretaCap, who was kind enough to dealt with the song lyrics for me (and you'll see why in a couple of moments), so muchas gracias!**

**And this is extremely important, so listen up!**

**Three words: ****_People's Choice Awards_****. I hope you've read the news because Glee has an impressive and amazing EIGHT nominations! A HUGE congrats to them, especially in the following categories: Favorite Comedy TV show, Favorite Comedic Actor, Favorite Comedic Actress, Favorite Bromance, Favorite Gal Pals, and Favorite Onscreen Chemistry! Woo, that's a lot! To all who is reading, please do all of us Gleeks and vote, vote, and VOTE! Link to the People's Choice Awards site is on my profile and it should go straight to the Favorite Comedy TV show. And remember, you can vote a billion times and it would still count!**

**Wow. That was long. Shutting up now.**

**Enjoy!**

Kurt had never felt so relaxed. The whole movie-musical marathon with Blaine the day before was just what he needed. Now, he felt like he could conquer all of Europe while write a one thousand page novel.

Throughout the week, as Kurt realized, would be crammed with Warbler rehearsals, Warbler rehearsals, and even more Warbler rehearsals. Along with the school's high homework system, he was absolutely positive that Kurt for this week, he would have very little spare time to himself.

Monday was somewhat of a great start to the week. Of course, it was natural of most teenagers to despise Mondays like the rival of their favorite sport's team. But the day went along almost fantastic, up until the Warbler rehearsal that afternoon that was supposed to go up to five.

Everyone was gathered in the usual commons room that they all meet in. Sadly, Kurt couldn't audition, since the council had already had the set list already planned out and all they had to do was to rehearse.

Within five minutes into rehearsal, everybody realized that Mason hadn't arrived, so they all waited patiently for his usual "dramatic" appearance.

Unlike everyone else, who went to chat with others, Kurt just sagged back into a couch, his thoughts swarming inside his brain like a ton of wasps. He had been doing this a lot recently, and he had no idea.

_Maybe crushing on Blaine has finally changed the way I think mentally,_ Kurt thought.

He glanced at the door. Nearly ten minutes have past, and Mason _still _hadn't arrived yet. It was getting quite annoying. What could keep someone up for this long? At least now there was another reason why to dislike Mason.

His eyes flew over to Blaine, who was happily chatting away with Trent and some freshman Warbler. Blaine was animatedly talking and exaggerating with hands while his companions intently listened to whatever story he was telling them. His eyes were bright with excitement and it made Kurt's breath slightly shallow. That's because sometimes when he was with the Blaine, his eyes were always like that.

At the fifteen-minute mark of Mason not appearing, Wes banged his godforsaken gavel about fifty times (or to when Kurt's ears were ringing). They started off with Thad recalling of their set-list, and much of Kurt's dismay, it wasn't too good of a set-list. Since Blaine was featured as their lead soloist, he will be performing his solo, Train's "Hey Soul Sister" while the rest of the Warblers sway and dance in the background.

They went over the harmonies and melodies, but Kurt was in his own world. The whole set-list for sectionals was very similar to New Directions'. While the Warblers feature Blaine, New Directions feature Rachel and Finn in a duet. In both cases, everyone sways in the background.

Don't get it all wrong; Kurt absolutely loved Blaine's voice. It had the voice of a dream that would absolutely swoon the judges with his sweet, charming singing.

Oh well. Maybe there would be a huge change up when they win Sectionals.

Half way into practicing the side steps and shuffles, the doors burst open and Mason strolled in with his face nearly buried into his phone. The whole room silenced, as he didn't acknowledge any of them; he just sat down on a couch texting away on his phone.

Kurt shot one of his classic "bitch, please" glares at him, but it went unnoticed. Kurt then peeked over someone's head to look at Blaine, who was in the middle of having a crisis. One of his eyes was twitching, and he was unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes were filled with worry and fright, as if he just came back from a haunted house.

For certain, Kurt's positive demeanor from earlier in the day disappeared.

"Mason," Wes said, breaking the tense silence. "So glad you can join us."

Mason didn't answer.

"Rowans," Thad said, stepping forward. "Where have you been for the past," he paused to check the clock hanging above the doorway, "half hour?"

"Stuff," Mason mumbled, still focusing on his phone.

"Can you please join the group?" David asked, his voice straining to keep calm.

"Sure, in a minute…"

Kurt swore he heard Wes growl from across the room where he was previously re-teaching Trent a dance step. The room was still staring at Mason as he continued to fiddle with his phone for another ten seconds or so. Finally, Mason's head shot up, back into the world of the living.

"I'd like to address a necessary complaint to the council," he stated loud and clear for everyone to hear as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. "I'm sure all of you are jumping for joy having Blaine singing for Sectionals, since his voice practically drips of sex," he shot a very suggestive wink towards Blaine who averted his eyes to the ground.

"And where are you getting at, Mason?" Thad said, crossing his arms.

"I'm getting that _I_ should also be featured for Sectionals."

"Well, I'd hate to rain on your crappy parade," Wes snapped. "But we have already decided that Blaine would sing his solo for Sectionals."

"The decision had been made roughly a week before you joined," Thad added.

"We aren't changing our minds just because you finally fell down the stairs and bashed your head, thinking that you can get whatever the hell you want." David growled.

Mason chuckled. "So? I joined the Warblers for a purpose: to shine. And I want that chance to shine here," he then climbed on top of one of the couch's arms. "Tomorrow, I declare to have an audition for a solo at Sectionals. And no one will stop me."

He hopped off, gave the rest of the Warblers a satisfied smirk before turning around and strolling out of the room.

Everyone in the room erupted like a volcano. Multiple shouts were yelled and people declaring a war or protest on Mason. Kurt just sank down to the nearest chair in the room watching the exchange between all of the Warblers.

He did have to admit, though. Mason definitely reminded him of Rachel's demanding outbursts and dramatic exits from the room whenever she didn't get what she wanted.

Of course, Wes had to rush to the council table and bang his (_goddamn_) gavel as hard as he could. Even when the Warblers calmed down, he was still going at it. He eventually stopped, fixed his blazer tie, cleared his throat, and spoke.

"To be honest, I don't have very much power to stop Mason," he said. "We all have to remember that Mason comes from a rather powerful family here, people," he shook his head. "We'll just let him go at his audition, and no matter how surprisingly good his performance could be, his demand would most certainly be neglected."

Silence.

David cleared his throat. "I propose we get back to rehearsals, hmm?"

Still, there was a heavy silence, but everyone began to move around back to the starting positions for their performance.

The rest of the rehearsal was nothing but awkward and tense. Mason, thankfully, didn't return, and Kurt was absolutely positive that everyone else was extremely thankful too.

When the clock hanging on the wall chimed at 5, everyone all but bolted out of the room. Most of them stumbled over each other down the hall that lead to the cafeteria.

Kurt shook his head, as he was the last one to walk out. _Boys, _he thought, _they have enough room in their stomach to eat all of the food stored in the cafeteria._

He took his time heading to the cafeteria. He wasn't all that hungry, anyways. But if he didn't get there sooner or later, some of his friends would get rather concerned for his well-being.

Dinner was even more hectic than it usually was. It was like trying to talk over a bunch of over-sized cavemen. There was shouting, lots of horsing around with stealing food and flinging pieces of broccoli at each other. It was especially louder today with the Warblers protesting of Mason's audition.

The thing that scared Kurt the most was Blaine. When he sat down next to him, Blaine was picking at his food, moving around his plate like would a toddler would do when it didn't want to eat. His eyes were blankly staring at the table. He didn't even greet Kurt with an enthusiastic grin and an ecstatic "hello". Blaine was silent, opening his mouth to slide in a small portion of food into his mouth.

Kurt felt so bad for Blaine. He looked so devastated, just because Mason was forcing an audition for Sectionals. For the past couple of days, he had the same question swimming in his head: _what has Mason done to Blaine? _

After dinner, Kurt escaped to his dorm. After all, he did have homework that was lying on his desk.

It took him longer than usual, since he was daydreaming half the time about Blaine.

xXxXx

Kurt anxiously tapped his foot to a random beat and chewed on his bottom lip. It was the next day and he found himself in the Warblers common room.

The whole room was tense and the whole situation was awkward. No one was speaking to each other. And for once, Wes didn't call order with his gavel a billion times. The Asian seemed to stare solemnly at Blaine before trying to pull a half-hearted conversation about Mason's audition. He reassured that no matter how good it was, the council's decision was final and nothing will change it.

The clock struck three. All at once, everyone's heads snapped towards the door. Kurt snuck another glance at Blaine to find he was staring (more like glaring) at the doors, threatening them with eyes to not open.

Then, finally, the doors flew open and everyone flinched. Mason charged into the room and hopped onto the nearest coffee table, and faced in front of Kurt, Blaine, and Trent.

"Today, I'm trying out for my own solo for Sectionals and maybe even a duet while I'm at it," he shot a quick wink at Blaine. He turned his head towards David and pointed at him. "Play the tape."

The music pumped into the room, and immediately everyone in the room groaned in annoyance, especially Kurt. He hated this song to the point where it should be a sin. The way this would turn out would be good.

_For you I'd write a symphony,_

Mason looked straight into Blaine's eyes, and for once Blaine didn't try to bow his head down.

_I'd tell the violin_

_It's time to sink or _

_Watch them play for ya_

Kurt's mouth gaped open. _Again? _He thought. Was Mason singing this song for Blaine for the second time?

Mason hopped off of the table and ran around the couch as he sang the next line.

_For you I'd be, (whoa oh)_

_Running a thousand miles_

_Just to get to where you are_

_Step to the beat of my heart_

For some strange reason he did the moonwalk in front of Blaine as he sang the next lines.

_I don't need a whole lot but for you I admit I,_

_I'd rather give you the world_

_Or we can share mine_

He stopped and shot Kurt an angry glare that seemed to match perfectly with the next lyrics.

_I know I won't be the first one_

_Giving you all of this attention_

_Baby listen,_

Mason hopped back onto the table to belt out the chorus.

_I just need somebody to love_

_I don't need too much, just somebody to love_

_Somebody to love_

_I don't need nothing else_

Kurt was once again, angry. Fuming. He could just get up and tackle the boy in front of him (except he wouldn't really because he was such a coward). This was round two of "Seduce Blaine with a Song that could melt his Heart" and the funny part? This couldn't fit Mason's voice range. His voice cracked a good portion of times, but he continued to sing like nothing happened. He wasn't just bad; he was absolutely terrible. Judging the looks from the council, this audition was a complete waste of time.

_I promise girl I swear_

_I just need somebody to love_

With that, Mason stepped down from the table to sing back to Blaine.

_And you can have it all_

_Anything you want_

_I can bring; give you the finer things yeah_

He smirked at the lines and rubbed his fingers together greedily as if to say he was rich. When you think about it, he was after all.

_But what I really want_

_I can't find 'cause_

_Money can't find me_

_Somebody to love (oh oh)_

_Find me somebody to love (whoa ohh)_

He threw his hands up in the air as he sang the final chorus.

_I just need somebody to love_

_I don't need too much just somebody to love_

_Somebody to love_

_I don't need nothing else_

_I promise girl I swear_

_I just need somebody to love_

Mason was trying to catch his breath while everyone gaped at him. Wes, David, and Thad were sharing whispers to each other as Mason caught his breath and plopped himself between Blaine and Kurt, shoving them both apart. That was when the Warblers began to regain their thoughts and started to whisper to each other their thoughts of the whole show.

"So Blaine," he said, his eyes dazzling with hope. "How was it? I'm sure you were touched. The words came from the bottom of my heart." He shot yet another glare at Kurt before turning back to Blaine for a response.

Blaine was frowning. "I have no comment for your performance," he muttered.

Mason raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, I'll take it as a compliment for now. You're probably absolutely shocked to the point where you can't even form the picture-perfect words to describe in full detail about what my solo does to you."

Blaine just stared at the floor. To save him from further embarrassment, Wes came to the rescue. He banged his gavel for order.

"We have made an unanimous decision," Wes announced. "Mason, I'm sorry, but we won't accept you to sing for Sectionals. Thank you tho-"

Wes never got to finish his sentence.

Mason just jumped up from the couch and _roared _in a rage. His face was sporting a nice color of angry red tomato as he stomped out of the room, still screaming in frustration.

After that dramatic exit, everyone began to chatter to each other, mostly about Mason's failed attempt of an audition. Kurt noticed out of the corner of his eye Blaine muttering as he got up from the couch and walked hastily out of the room with his head held down. Just as Kurt was going to go after him, Nick and Jeff practically shot up from where they were sitting and dashed out of the room after Blaine.

Kurt sighed. "I'm so confused."

Apparently, out of all of the noise, Thad caught what he said. "About what?"

Kurt stood up from the couch. "Isn't it unfair that if we exclude Mason we're breaking the no-bullying tolerance policy and when he ever puts down any of us, he gets away free?"

"We can't do anything about it," Thad replied with a shrug. "Actually, we have several accounts with Mason breaking the policy and getting away with it."

"What?" Kurt's eyes widened. "How could he get away with it?"

"I think Wes and David told you this already, but his family is stinking rich and has boatloads of money."

"So how does that have to do with anything?"

"His family has connections and such. His family could pay the headmaster, or the Dalton school board to not get him into any trouble. It's that simple."

"So basically he is a self-absorbed brat that could get away with anything?"

Thad nodded his head. "That about rounds it up, yes."

With that, Wes banged his gavel to get everyone back to order. For the rest of the hour, they continued with rehearsals as if nothing happened. Of course, with Blaine still missing, it was like having to put in more effort to match all of the simple side steps and shuffles. When he thought no one was looking, Kurt would sneak quick glances behind him to see if Blaine would burst through the door wearing a grin stretching a mile wide and with Nick and Jeff at his side.

Sadly, that never happened.

xXxXx

Blaine just kept on walking. He just internally hoped that he didn't run into Mason. That would've been great timing in his part.

He could hear the growing _pitter-patter_ of Nick and Jeff trying to catch up to him. He kept on walking, trying to rein the tears from flowing out of his eyes.

Finally, he somehow managed to get back to his dorm room. Without realizing that the door was unlocked (that was Thad's fault; he always forgot to lock the door) he barged in and slammed it shut and bolted it before Nick and Jeff could get through.

That didn't stop the two boys from the outside from trying to persuade him to let them in. Their fists banged on the door and tried to pick the lock without any success. Eventually, they gave up, and left him some time to calm down.

The whole time, Blaine lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He only wanted one thing and that was for Mason to just give up. He was done with the past. It was his own fault, though, for letting him be so stupid and naïve for him to think that he had a shot.

Sooner or later, he drifted off to sleep.

xXxXx

"Rachel, hell to the no."

"But it's on sale…"

"For Christ's sake, girl. No! You are most definitely not wasting the Glee club's precious money on that excuse for a piece of clothing. Besides, we're not even here for that."

"She's right, Rachel. It's an ugly shade of barf green, has a _pony _and a_ leprechaun _on the back and- oh! Here we go! These might work!"

Rachel sighed. Obviously no one understood her wonderful and aspiring taste in fashion. Of course, that wasn't the point of why they were here, afterschool, at some random clothing store in the mall, looking for reasonable costumes for Sectionals.

Mercedes hummed in agreement. "I really like this dress especially. I also love the leggings and the shoes that it comes with."

"Yeah, and it's also very affordable and not made from a cheap fabric," Tina turned to Rachel, who seemed to be staring off in the distance with sad eyes. "What do you think, Rachel?"

Rachel snapped out of her dazing. "I'm sorry, what?"

Mercedes held out the sea-blue strapped dress with the leggings. "Would these be great outfits for the girls for Sectionals?"

Rachel blankly stared at the outfit then at Mercedes and Tina, who were looking at her expectantly. "Um, sure, I guess… it looks pretty and stuff and yeah…"

Mercedes's shoulders slumped and Tina groaned in frustration.

"Rachel, what is wrong with you today?" Tina asked.

"I'm sorry, guys," she then leaned against a rack holding pink sparkly coveralls. "I've been just down in the dumps in the past couple of days."

Mercedes's face softened and she looked at Rachel with her eyes filled with sympathy. "Is it about Blaine?"

"Yes," she grumbled.

Tina just looked at the two of them, confused. "Who's Blaine?"

"Blaine's my younger brother."

"Why didn't we know of this before?"

"Because he tends to hog my family spotlight without even knowing. And he goes to Dalton"

"Ooh! Is he cute?" Tina asked, her eyes dancing with excitement.

"Sadly, yes," Rachel giggled. "But he's gay and he has a major crush on Kurt."

Tina's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Tina, close your mouth or you're gonna catch flies." Mercedes said.

"He has a crush on Kurt?" Tina said. "He has a _crush _on _Kurt_?"

"Yep," Mercedes said. "And poor Kurt's oblivious to it." Mercedes added.

"Well, we have to do something!" She declared.

"We're already on it," Rachel said.

"Then let me join in on the fun!" Tina said proudly, arching her back to stand straighter. "I think Kurt's been single for too long. And if Blaine's cute then it's the perfect opportunity!"

"So glad you decided to join us then," Mercedes said with a grin.

"Where are you guys at now with getting them together? Assuming that's where you are."

Rachel shrugged. "Our plan kind of fizzled out after a failed coffee date."

"Don't even ask for details." Mercedes injected and Tina nodded in understanding.

"How about we get back to looking for costumes and we can devise a plan while doing so?" Tina suggested.

They all agreed and got back to work as Rachel and Mercedes caught up with Tina with how the two boys met and how oblivious they are in front of each other. While they were busy chatting, they were able to find the appropriate costumes for Sectionals for everyone.

When the costumes were ordered, the three girls head out of the shop to the swarming mall. At this point, the subject changed to the set list for Sectionals.

"Ugh," Mercedes moaned, looking at to her left over the railing.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Look down there."

Tina and Rachel crowded next to Mercedes to look over the railing. At the second floor, there was a "Visit Santa" exhibit that was set up with a long line of snobby, whining kids to sit on an overweight stranger that looked nowhere like Santa. In the background, there was a traditional Christmas song playing quietly under the noise of the mall.

"Seriously? Look at that. It's not even _Thanksgiving _yet." Mercedes remarked.

Next to her Rachel was swaying to the quiet beat of the song playing in the background. "Mm, I love this song!"

"Oh, that song?" Mercedes said as she listened to it. "Isn't it about seduction or something…"

"THAT'S IT!"

Rachel and Mercedes snapped their heads to Tina who was glowing with delight.

"What?" Rachel tried to pry.

Tina just shook her head and laughed at her friends' clear confusion painted across their faces. "Just c'mon! Let's get out of here. I have a _brilliant _idea!"

**Author's Note: So now we have Tina joining the fray! And what just happened there? And we are getting closer to whatever is going on with Mason and Blaine. **

**Sneak Peek: Duh! Sectionals!**

**Song: Somebody to Love- Justin Bieber**

**See? That was why I had GretaCap do the lyrics for me!**

**And remember: GO VOTE FOR ALL OF THE GLEE NOMINATIONS FOR THE PEOPLE'S CHOICE AWARDS. GO VOTE FOR KLAINE ESPECIALLY, MAKE BOTH CHRIS AND DARREN PROUD BECAUSE I'M PRETTY SURE DARREN IS VERY EXCITED FOR THE NOMINATION XD**

**Can you all just leave me a review? Who knows? I might be kind this lovely Thanksgiving and give you an early chapter if I can…? Doubt it, but maybe…?**


	12. Chapter 12: Sectionals

**Author's Note: Remember to continue to show Glee's support by voting their nominations for the People's Choice Awards! Let's show 'em that Glee is the best, Chris, Darren, Lea, and Jane are downright hilarious, and Blam and Pezberry are the best of friends (what is the ship name for Rachel and Santana please someone tell me). But most of all: Let's show the world that Klaine has the best flipping damn on-screen chemistry than any other excuse for a couple in television history. Remember, you can vote unlimited times, so HOP TO IT!**

**Enjoy!**

_Sectionals._

This was Kurt's first ever sectionals without being with New Directions. And he didn't even know what to think of it.

The Warblers and New Directions were very different from each other, but they were the same too. New Directions had featured soloists who were Rachel and Finn while the Warblers had Blaine featured in most of their songs. Kurt was hoping that the Warblers would secretly win.

This also marked as Kurt's second Sectionals, and third ever competition. In his first ever Sectionals, Sue had cheated the set-list to the other competitors and in Regionals Quinn's water broke and they lost to Vocal Adrenaline. He crossed his fingers that luck would be on his side and nothing disastrous would happen to him and the Warblers.

Sectionals were held at the Buckeye Civic Auditorium in Columbus, so on a chilly November afternoon somewhere after lunch, the Warblers boarded a mini bus that would take a good hour-long journey to Ohio's capital.

The bus driver apparently was deaf so he didn't even bother to tell anyone on the bus to shut up, or in nice terms, "quiet down." Kurt remembered Finn explaining him about the "twelfth man" in football. Something about the football fans in the stadium giving the advantage to the home team with the level of the noise in the stadium. He recalled that Finn was gushing that the "twelfth man" for some team in the west has had earthquake tremors in the past.

That was like the noise level in the bus.

The only person on that was quiet and not making a peep was Mason, who glared out the window, completely ignoring everything and everyone. The only time he tore his face from the window was to scowl at Nick who threw a crumbled piece of paper at him by accident.

On the bus, Kurt was able to steal a seat next to Blaine, who didn't seemed bothered from the previous rehearsals of Mason awkwardly incorrectly performing steps behind Blaine's singing in the very back row.

Kurt had never sat so close to Blaine before only because the seats were so damn small. As Blaine got into an animated conversation with David behind him on the latest Marvel movie, Kurt couldn't help but stare at Blaine's face. How happy he seemed, how carefree and so calm. Usually, Kurt would be a trembling mess on the floor, but Blaine was completely optimistic.

He didn't notice that Blaine had stopped talking to David and was lightly shaking his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey, Kurt," he said. "You were staring off into space."

Kurt blinked. "Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry. Just, um, really nervous." He internally was relieved that Blaine didn't notice him intently dazing about him.

Blaine cocked his head curiously. "Really? Do you know why you're nervous?"

Kurt gave him a sheepish laugh as he then began to encounter the old tales of his previous competitions from last year. As he was halfway through of telling of the Glee club accusing Santana and Brittany of leaking the set-list to cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester a few of the Warblers tuned in to Kurt's story. By the time he was telling of Regionals, all of the Warblers were listening intently to him.

They laughed and winced at the right timing, and Kurt's heart swelled when he took a peek at Blaine, who had his chin resting in his hand and was staring right into Kurt's eyes.

Only one Warbler didn't pay attention to Kurt, and that Warbler was obviously Mason.

Just as Kurt finished re-telling the good old days of the New Directions, the minibus pulled into the parking lot in the Buckeye Civic Auditorium. Coincidentally, this was the place that Kurt went to for Sectionals last year.

Kurt followed all of the Warblers into the building and into the green room, where they wait for their chance to perform after "The Hipsters".

Entering the green room, Wes ordered everyone to go over harmonies and melodies for the millionth time. Out of the corner of Kurt's eye, he saw Mason slip away from the sea of Warblers and out of the green room door.

Kurt stared at the door that Mason left through. He was the only one that saw Mason sneak away from last minute practice. What could he being doing at a time like this? This one thought rushed through Kurt's head for some time.

A bell signaling that the group of Warblers would be on in less than three minutes rang in everyone's ears, and the group hustled out of the doors, whooping and hollering. Kurt slowly trailed behind, peeking his head through other hallways, in search of Mason. It was never good to have a missing voice, even if it was Mason's.

They were ready to go on stage. The Hipsters finished their song and were waddling off of the stage past the Warblers. So far, Mason still hasn't showed up.

Kurt lightly tapped Wes's shoulder as the Warblers began to take their places. "Psst, Wes."

"What?"

"You might want to take a roll call. I don't see Mason."

Wes sharply turned around. "What?" He exclaimed in a whisper.

"I saw him leave from the green room not too long when the Hipsters were on stage and-" Kurt supplied.

"Damn it…" Wes muttered. "What the hell are we…"

"Ladies and gentlemen,"

Both of their eyes widened. That was the announcer.

"We have to go on without him." Wes concluded under the voice of the announcer. "Now c'mon!"

They quickly ran across the stage to their positions as the curtain rose. Just as the Warblers sang the first few notes, Kurt saw Mason by the right side wing. He was clutching his chest, panting and heaving for breath. When he looked up, he didn't run up to the stage as Blaine began to sing the first lyric, instead he held back.

The song was sung smoothly with no rough edges. Lucky for them, Mason didn't hop into the number. Their singing was out of the world and the fact that they were a capella gave them extra brownie points with the judges.

Halfway into the song, Kurt glanced over at the New Directions and he saw Rachel, signaling for him to smile. He never realized that he was so straight faced into the performance. Usually he was grinning and laughing to the song.

The song ended, and the reaction from the audience was perfect. They all shot up from their seats (if they were still sitting at this point) and applauded wildly with whistles thrown in. _Hey Soul Sister_ was most definitely done successfully and Kurt couldn't have been more pleased.

As the curtains came down on top of them, the Warblers lost their dapper poses and began to celebrate on the stage. Much to Kurt's liking, Blaine was the first one to embrace him in a hug that choked his lungs. Then it seemed like every Warbler was pressing him to the ground as they all got together in one big group hug.

When David began to push everyone off stage so New Directions could get on stage, Wes practically _attacked _Mason, yelling at him for not being there, for disappearing on them. It took Nick, Jeff, and Thad to pull him away while everyone was either moving back towards the audience to find their seats or just standing there, gaping in awe. Kurt and Blaine ignored the scene entirely; not wanting to lag behind to see what Wes was going to do with Mason.

Kurt, Blaine, and a couple other Warblers who didn't want to watch get Mason chewed out by Wes sat in the audience. Mr. Schuester, who was sitting behind Kurt, gave him a pat on the shoulder and whispered, "You did amazing, Kurt. Congrats," in his ear.

At that moment, the rest of the Warblers returned and sat at their seats. Strangely enough, when Mason passed by Kurt, he was smirking like a cheesy villain from a Disney movie. His head followed Mason sitting at the end of the row, farther away from the aisle, and away from Blaine and Kurt in general.

_Perfect, _Kurt thought. _Now I don't have to deal with Mason probably flinging sexual comments to Blaine._

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer's voice boomed. "From McKinley High, the New Directions!"

There was polite clapping as the first few notes of the music rang out in the air. The spotlights then flipped over to the entrances of the audience, where the curtains were moved aside. Instead of Finn and Rachel singing some Journey song, it was Quinn and Sam.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up in the air. He did not see that coming. He was absolutely sure that the set list for the New Directions would be predictable and a repeat from Regionals last year. This was most definitely a change in pace, and soon enough, Sam and Quinn were up on stage singing the chorus for _(I've) Had the Time of My Life _with the rest of the New Directions entering on stage from the side stage wings.

The audience was up on their feet, like they were for _Hey Soul Sister_ including the Warblers, yet excluding Mason. The senior was probably the only one in the audience who wasn't standing and clapping to the beat of the song.

At the end of the song, the audience became a lion, roaring with applause. Kurt was happily clapping and cheering for his friends. There was no doubt that this time they had some competition.

"They are _really _good," Blaine muttered into his ear. "This might not be an easy win."

Kurt just nodded as the beginning notes of the very familiar Amy Winehouse song played in the air. He saw Brittany and Rachel slip a headband on Santana's head as the she turned around to face the crowd to sing her first ever solo.

Then probably the most spectacular thing happened. On the stage as Santana belted out the chorus Brittany and Mike Chang began to dance to the song. Kurt and Blaine flinched when Mike grabbed the cheerleader from behind and flipped her over his back. The audience went wild and Kurt couldn't stop laughing at Blaine's shocked look on his face. They both winced again when Mike did a flip from Brittany's knees and the audience went even wilder than before.

Of course, all great things in life come to an end. No one in the audience could hear Santana's voice anymore. It was like someone took a switch that was to her vocal cords and flipped it to "off". Everyone in the crowd was confused, no longer clapping or cheering, just standing there, straining their ears to hear her sing. Kurt audibly gasped and Blaine's eyes were filled with worry. Turning around, Kurt saw Mr. Schuester, and he looked so broken, like after a brawl with Sue Sylvester and realizing that he should just give up on life and go work as a school janitor.

This wasn't fair. This was no longer a fair battle, or a fair chance at taking the win. Both boys and Mr. Schuester knew what the students of McKinley were facing.

The microphone that Santana was holding _and singing into _wasn't working.

The New Directions saw and heard what happened almost instantaneously. They continued on with the show, and Santana then began to follow along with their improvising. Mike and Brittany didn't even stop for a second with their dancing, and the rest of the New Directions didn't stop with the harmonizing and dancing backgrounds. And that was finally when everyone in the crowd heard Santana's singing.

It turns out that the Latina had a very strong and powerful voice.

She increased the volume in her voice so it carried all the way to the back without the use of the mike. Sure, her voice was starting to raw out from continuous stretch of her vocal cords, but there was no doubt that she was absolutely superb.

With their recovery, the audience began to cheer louder before, to the point that Kurt's ears were ringing. He could even see Santana's growing smile and confidence. The outstanding dancing, the comeback with the microphone, the very pleased and entertained audience, it was the perfect combination of a perfect win. Now Kurt knew that the Dalton Academy Warblers chances of winning were rapidly sliding down the hill.

The song was finished with a bang, with Mike pulling Brittany into yet another amazing flip and Santana belting the final note probably louder than she could with the microphone. The audience went absolutely nuts, and the New Directions were taking their final bows with the biggest smiles that they could wear.

Kurt and Blaine were wildly applauding with the crowd. Kurt's friends did so amazing; no more words could even describe the whole performance. It would be unqualified shame on the judges if they didn't have his friends win first place. The Warblers' performance seemed so ridiculous and plain and even slightly cheesy compared to the New Directions.

As the announcer proudly publicized that the judges would soon return with the results, Wes called everyone to go up on stage for the ceremony for the judges to and announce the winners.

Once on stage, Kurt tore into a run and tackled Rachel and Mercedes into a hug.

"Oh my God, you guys were amazing!" Kurt squealed.

"Stop it, let us go!"

"It was all in the day's work," Mercedes chuckled. "You should go and tell that to Santana over there. She practically saved our asses from being cooked."

"You don't have to thank me bitches," Santana said from behind him.

Spinning around, Kurt couldn't help but grin at her usual snarky and outrageous attitude. "Santana, words can't come to mind to say what you did on stage."

She just shrugged her shoulders as Kurt wrapped her in a hug. "Aw thanks Porcelain."

Then a strong hand thumped on Kurt's shoulder and he let go of Santana to give a short hug to Finn.

"Dude, you guys were awesome," Finn said with his usual lop-sided grin.

"Oh, pssh," Kurt scoffed. "You guys deserve the win, not us."

"But you guys did great too!" Rachel reminded him. "Where's my brother? I have to go tell him some things that he could obviously improve on."

"C'mon, Rachel, your brother was amazing too," Finn said with a small jab to Rachel's stomach. Kurt wasn't that surprised that Finn knew of Rachel's younger brother. New Directions should know of his existence by now.

"Well, there are _some _things he could do to…"

Rachel stopped short and her eyes were suddenly glassy. Mercedes and Finn cocked their heads, and looked towards what she was staring at. Santana and Kurt turned around to what Rachel was staring at too.

Mason stood with his arms crossed a few feet away from them, shaking his head.

"Ah, reunions," he said, having the attention of the three girls and Kurt. "Good times, yet a waste of it too."

Santana's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry, who the hell are you?"

"Mason Rowans, and let me just say you don't do sweet Amy Winehouse justice. Amy would be so ashamed for your awful attempt at her song."

Santana mouth dropped open, and Mercedes leaned over to whisper to Rachel, "_That _is Mason?" while Finn just stared.

"Can you please just let us be for once, Mason?" Kurt asked, his tolerance with the senior quickly dropping.

Mason put his hands up to surrender. "Okay, okay, okay, let's not make this into World War III now. I'll back off for now, but next time, J-Lo with a bitchy attitude, you might want to step up your game next time round, okay?"

Something snapped inside Santana like a rubber band and she lashed out. She almost got in a good punch in the nose but Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt were on their feet and pulling her back before she could go all Lima Heights on him.

Mason walked back to where the Warblers were situated for the announcing of the winners of Sectionals, cackling almost like a witch without the scratchy voice. There was a short silence between the friends as Santana caught her breath.

"Let me guess, is he a mega rich preppy Warbler?" Santana asked.

Kurt just nodded his head. "With lots of connections, I've heard."

Santana shook her head, almost in disbelief. She then walked past Kurt and dragged Mercedes and Rachel away while Finn just stayed behind, his eyes still trailing after Mason.

"Uh, Kurt," Finn said. "What… is he…"

"Yes, he goes to Dalton, yes, he is an ignorant twat, and yes, he is incredibly stupid to not like Santana's singing."

Finn then slowly walked away from Kurt, mumbling incoherent words.

Just then Kurt felt someone place a hand on his shoulder drag him over back to the Warblers. Reality came back to him as he realized that the Hipsters have taken the stage along with the rest of New Directions. The judges were laying out the trophies on a small table top off to the side.

One of the judges, an associate director of the Ohio Department of Motor Vehicles approached the microphone that was propped up on a stand. He lightly tapped the microphone before opening his mouth.

"In third place," there was a quiet drumroll in the background as the judges opened the envelope. "The Hipsters!"

There was a polite applause as the Hipsters took away their trophy and slowly shifted off the stage as fast as they could.

The Warblers and New Directions then filled the space in between them. Kurt shot Rachel a wink and she replied with a smile. Then his breath hitched. Next to him, Blaine had sneaked in and linked his hands with his own. All around him, all of the Warblers were clasping hands for good luck and prayed to whatever God could bestow them first place.

"And first place goes to…"

Kurt didn't hear that. He just savored the short moment of Blaine's hand entwined in his own.

"It's a tie!"

There was another round of polite of applause as Mr. Schuester accepted second place trophy while the Warblers accepted the first place trophy. Kurt released the breath that he didn't realize that he was holding, but almost cried out when Blaine's hand let go of his.

The journey home was a blur from there and beyond. Kurt didn't remember Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina hugging him, the fist bump that Puck gave him, or the hugs that his Dad and Carole gave him and Finn.

He remembered boarding the bus and sitting at the window seat next to Blaine, and staring at him the whole ride back to Dalton.

He didn't remember the post speech that Wes gave out to everyone that made almost everyone including the bus driver fall asleep.

He sort of remembered walking back to his dorm with Blaine, Nick and Jeff at his side.

He didn't remember Nick and Jeff wishing him a good night.

But he did manage to remember Blaine lagging a bit behind to wish him a good job and a good night.

Inside his dorm, he didn't remember getting ready for bed.

But when he fell asleep that night, he did remember the short moment of Blaine's hand wrapped around his at Sectionals.

**Author's Note: Whew! That was a lot of work! If this seemed sloppy, I'm extremely sorry and I'll try my best to make sure it doesn't happen again.**

**Sneak Peek: I MIGHT get in some more of Rachel's POV. Otherwise, I have no clue.**

**Please review so I could fix all of my stupid mistakes.**


End file.
